Brave frontier couples installments:1-?
by Crayle
Summary: This is all my stories in one, all comments (except expletives of course) are looked forward too. Dedicated to my friends LazyCat0621, TheRunAwayPanda, coatedPluton, LunarRin, and Godless Arias. Awesome friends and story writers. Thanks and Enjoy! (Come on, people. One thousand views and only five reviews? What's with that?) DISCONTINUED
1. Chapter 1:Quaid and Feeva

Brave frontier couples I think should go together. This is my first written story. I am open to criticism and especially ideas of new couples or thoughts of the couples I have put together. Thank you. Brave frontier is owned by Gumi, I did not create anyone. I just put them together.

#1: Quaid and Feeva.

"Got you again Quaid." Vargas said as he helped Quaid out of the dirt. "One of these days I'll get you." Quaid said, throwing his hands up in mock anger. Vargas didn't answer, but just snorted disbelievingly. Vargas glanced up at the sun, which was glowing red as it set. "Holy smokes, it's getting late, and I promised Eze we'd go to his "party". " Quaid paused. "We?" He said. "Yeah, " Vargas said without looking. "I knew you wouldn't of gone if Eze asked you, so I did what he asked and took the liberty of inviting you without telling. Now come on, let's just get this over with, and besides, I would rather bring you than Lance and Selena, they never stop teasing me about Lava." Quaid shook his head at Vargas, and followed him up to Eze's house, where Eze was waiting at the door. "Welcome to the party, fellows." Eze said. "There is plenty of food, thanks to Lancia, and also some games Selena brought." "Wait, Selena is here? Is Lance?" Vargas said. "Of course, what kind of friend would I be if I didn't invite them?" Eze replied. Vargas groaned. "Quaid, let's get out of here, this was a waste of time." Quaid shook his head. "You promised Eze, Vargas, and besides, I wanna see what happens when your teased." Quaid said, sniggering evilly. Eze shrugged and led them inside where everyone else was waiting.

Quaid saw Lance nudge Selena and point at Vargas than towards Lava, who was sitting on the couch, talking to Roa. Selena covered her mouth, but not before Quaid saw her laughing. Vargas noticed and gave them both a glare that would melt a Squishy, but at that moment Lava looked toward him. She appeared baffled, then shrugged and resumed her conversation. Vargas turned a lovely shade of red, and quickly left toward the restroom, accidentally shoving Quaid in the process. Quaid tripped and stumbled into someone, knocking them both over. "Oh, sorry, sorry." Quaid said quickly, helping Feeva up. "It's okay, it was an accident." Feeva said softly. Quaid nearly fell over again in surprise. He was expecting her to in the very least to glare at him, she always did that to Eze when he did something wrong in her presence. Then again, everyone did that, sometimes even Eze's girlfriend, Amy. He looked at her, astonished. She appeared flustered, and gave him a small nod, smiling. Just then Vargas came back, apparently whatever he had to do he did, because he looked better.

"Alright everyone, let's play some party games before we eat, Lancia just told me it will be another hour." Eze called out. Lance grinned when Selena whispered something in his ear, and he looked expectantly toward Eze. Eze did say Selena brought the games, so she most of told Lance, and now he was expecting whatever it was. Eze smiled and brought out: Spin the Bottle. Quaid's heart raced. Of all the games Selena could have chosen, it was this one. Something told him that she did this on purpose, maybe for Vargas, maybe for everyone she thought needed "help". Eze grinned again, and said, "Time to pair up guys!" He then went directly to Amy. 'Of course, Quaid thought, 'it was easy for him because he already has a girlfriend. Quaid looked around. Everyone else was pairing up now, Vargas and Lava, Roa and Kafka, though Roa looked like he didn't want this either, Selena was with Lance, Elza and Alice, though Quaid hoped the bottle wouldn't stop on them, and Atro and Sefia.

That left... Feeva. And him. Quaid wished this was anything but Spin the Bottle, heck, he would even settle for Truth or Dare. Nevertheless he went and sat with Feeva. Her arm brushed his hand, and Quaid felt goosebumps travel up his body. He glanced at her. She was blushing. Quaid could barely believe it, FEEVA was blushing? Eze set the bottle on the floor, and have it a great shove. He shoved a little hard and instead of spinning, the bottle flew into the wall. Unfortunately, (At least to Quaid) the bottle didn't break, and Eze retrieved it. He tried again, this time lighter. The bottle spun around and around. Quaid was secretly hoping that the bottle never pointed toward him and Feeva. Then he felt bad for feeling that way, what if Feeva was hoping, maybe he'd hope just for her sake. The bottle stopped and pointed to Vargas and Lava. Selena and Lance sniggered. Vargas turned deep red, then he faced Lava. She was looking hopefully at him. Vargas looked at Quaid, who just gave a non-reassuring shrug. He took a breath, and kissed her. Fire erupted on both their hair, and Eze gave a shout of laughter. They kissed nonstop for a long while, until Atro cleared his throat loudly. They jumped apart.

Selena and Lance were already on the floor expiring from laughter. They both congratulated Vargas, and told him they knew it was in him. Eze spun the bottle again, and it slowed to a stop on himself and Amy. Without a hint of objective, they kissed. Quaid wished it was that easy for him, even Vargas seemed to have handled it pretty well, Quaid had been expecting him to run from the room, claiming he needed to use the restroom. Eze sent it spinning again, and they watched it slow to a stop on... Quaid and Feeva.

Quaid felt his heart jump into his throat, and looked at Feeva. She was blushing fiercely and fiddling with her hair. Lance made it worse when he said, "Come on Quaid, everyone's waiting." Quaid made a mental note to punish him later, and with a breath of bravery, and kissed Feeva right on the lips. Quaid was in ecstasy, her lips were cold, but pleasantly so, and her hair smelled sweet, like roses. When they broke apart, Quaid suddenly didn't care what everyone else thought, he just wanted the party to be over, so he could tell Feeva something. Something sweet. Feeva was blushing, but she looked radiant. Just then Lancia rang a bell and called out, "Food is ready, lovebirds!" Lance looked relieved, but made the mistake of doing so when Selena was looking. She punched him on the arm but smiled.

After the party, Quaid went looking for Feeva, and found her sitting by the fountain in front of her house. He went over to her, and grinned nervously. She gave him a soft smile. Quaid twiddled his fingers and said, "So, about that ki- "Was it awful?" Feeva interrupted. "No, no, I was gonna say I loved it." "Oh" Feeva replied, looking bashful. "I loved it too." Quaid sat next to her. He looked at the full moon. "Wanna go for a walk?" he asked, hoping he didn't sound stupid. "I'd love too." She replied. They went on a walk, into the crisp breeze of the night, the forest alive with a choir of animals, and the moonlight glowing silver all around them. Quaid stopped. He gazed into Feeva's beautiful eyes. Without a moments thought, they both kissed. It was a perfect, amazing kiss. Quaid felt like someone and let loose a million butterflies in his stomach. This was heaven. Later that night Lance screamed and ran out of his bed. Someone, and Quaid was pretty sure he knew who, had filled his pillow and sheets with fire coral. A perfect day.


	2. Chapter 2: Yuura and Aurelia

The second story of Brave frontier couples. Part one of two. Yuura and Aurelia have been sent on a mission together, and Aurelia doesn't like it. Grahdens is firm, however and they set out to bring back reinforcements to kill Afla Dilith. There are different P. in this story.

Aurelia's P.O.V

I walked briskly, purposely leaving Yuura to jog up to me again. "Will you slow down a notch?!" Yuura growled. "Every second is a second Grahdens and Karl could be killed by Afla Dilith." I retorted. Yuura snarled, but kept walking. Sometimes he can be so creepy. Why, of all people to come with me, did it have to be Yuura? I would even settle for Kafka, though she's better than Eze. We'd been sent of get reinforcements to Grahdens, because Grahdens wasn't sure if we'd be able to kill Afla Dilith by ourselves. Yuura of course said we could do it, but Karl thought just in case we should go. Grahdens said they'd be fine, but of course I'm worried for them. I heard cursing and whirled around. Yuura was facedown in the dirt, he must've tripped, he was carrying all the equipment we would need for a night in Grand Gaia. Not that I couldn't carry it myself, he volunteered because of all those magical hands or something he summons. I smirked and helped him out of the dirt. Yuura was red from embarrassment. He muttered something unintelligible and set off again. I admired his perseverance, even though I'm not fond of him, I was rather awed he could go on all day with this load. I offered to help, but he shook his head and went on. Dusk was falling. "We'd better camp here for the night." I told him. "Don't you think we could still go on for a little while, it's not totally dark yet." He responded. I sighed, and trudged onward. I could just imagine his face, with a big smirk on it as I listened to him for a change.

Yuura's P.O.V

We went on for about an hour until Aurelia said she could hardly see in front of her. I snorted, it wasn't that dark. Then again, she was a light type, and I'm a dark type, so I nodded and pitched our stuff onto a grassy hill. "I'm gonna fetch some water." I told her. "Be careful Yuura." She replied. Weeeird. Since when has she cared about my safety? I shrugged and grabbed the bucket that we use for cooking and cleaning and made my way to the nearest riverbank. I refreshed myself and washed my face of the dirt and sweat, then filled the bucket a little upstream. I returned and saw Aurelia was preparing dinner. Good. I set a fire and set the bucket to boil. While we waited I twiddled with a blade of grass, then asked Aurelia, "Why did you say, 'Be careful'? I'm not being ungrateful, but you never used to care." She thought about that for a bit before answering, "I guess I've just come to realize how valuable yo- we are to this mission." I pondered her words. What was she about to say... You? After dinner Aurelia said we'd best get some sleep, it was gonna be a long walk tomorrow. Unfortunately there was only one tent and cot, so I volunteered to sleep outside. Aurelia didn't like that, but I told I'd rather be out there than her, not only is she not a dark type like me, but I'm a guy and this is the right thing to do. Luckily she went into the tent before I felt myself blushing. I snuggled up against a tree, and kept watch on her tent, white knuckles gripping my staff. If anything got to her...

Aurelia's P.O.V

I woke up at the crack of dawn, and hurried to make breakfast, only to find that breakfast was waiting for me. Yuura had packed everything except the tent I was sleeping in, and after I ate he packed the tent and cot. He looked awful, his eyes were bloodshot and he looked tired. Was that scrape on his face there before? "Yuura, are you okay? Where did that nasty scrape on your cheek come from?" I asked worriedly. He took a moment to respond. "Huh? I'm fine, this was nothing." I got the feeling he wasn't telling me anything. (Duh) He slung the pack onto his back and failed at an attempted grin. "Ready to go?" He said. I must've looked at him pitifully, because his face slacked and he turned toward the river, not even looking to see if I followed. He washed his face, wincing at the cut on the side of his cheek. I got a rag and gingerly rubbed the cut, but he stopped me and told me he was fine. I offered to take the pack from him, mostly because I was afraid he would fall asleep and be knocked out by it, but he smiled weakly and shook his head. What had happened to him? Had I slept through a battle in the night? I asked him again and he waved me off, telling me again that he was fine, not to worry about him. I frowned but did as he asked. After a few hours, I happened to glance back and saw him slouching, like he had a great weight on his back. He looked even worse, his face oddly void of expression and walking like it was his goal in life. I took the pack from him, and he didn't object, which I took as a bad sign. It was heavy, but not unbearably so, and he looked better without it. My heart was aching for him, not love, just pity. I don't love him.

Yuura's P.O.V

I was dead tired, and the cut on my face was throbbing in pain. I didn't want Aurelia to worry though,not because I love her, but because I-we needed her...for the mission. So I never said anything, and pushed myself with every step. I was too tired to object when Aurelia took the pack from me, and watched her loft it onto her back. At this rate, if we got attacked, I was as good as dead, and Aurelia can't really fight well. She's a good healer, but I doubt she could make my strength return. Last night was quite a fight, deadly but silent. I had been resting against a tree when I woke to a scuffling noise. Right beside the tent was some guy in red, searching through our bag. He hadn't noticed me thanks to the darkness, and I used that as an advantage. I leapt and pinned him down, only to find out that he had his knives out and struggled silently to escape my grip. He butted my jaw with back of his head, and threw me off of him. He sliced at me, but I jackknifed out of the way, and poked his eye with my staff end. He recoiled in pain, but as I ran to give him a piece of my mind, he threw one of his knives at me, grazing my cheek. Some frothing green liquid stained the cut...poison. I spat in fury and we tussled down the hill, after a fifteen minute fight, I finally knocked him out by bringing my staff down with a whistling crack onto his head. I dragged his body deep into the forest and left him up a tree, that way he wouldn't get eaten if any monsters found him. I made it back to camp, and stayed awake for a long time, making sure he didn't come back. I checked our bag, and thankfully nothing was taken. Than before I knew it dawn was coming, so I made breakfast and packed everything up. I found a sack on the ground near our bag, and looking in it saw many gems and silver coins. There was also a book. I looked through it, and found out this Leon guy had been recording all of his burglary achievements. I stuffed the book in my pocket and just then Aurelia came out of the tent. So anyway we had been traveling for good while when Aurelia said she needed a quick break, and ran into the woods. I grinned, couldn't hold it all day, I reasoned. Then I blacked out.

To Be Continued...


	3. Chapter 3:Yuura and Aurelia Part Two

Yuura and Aurelia, Part two. I try to work on new ones every chance I get, sorry for the wait everyone. Thanks and Enjoy!

Aurelia's P.O.V

After my stop on the woods, I came back only to see Yuura in a heap on the ground. "What-?" I screeched. I dashed to him and turned him over. He was breathing, thankfully. Not that I was worried, I'm pretty sure he can't die. But I got a rag wet at another river a little ways off and sponged his face. He was burning up, must've caught a fever, or maybe that scrape got infected. I stood back and yelled out my brave burst, healing him. (The name of her brave burst escapes me.) He got up groggily and shook his head. Then he gave me a genuine smile of thanks, before turning away quickly. I got the impression he was blushing slightly, it was hard to tell with his complexion. He thanked me and took the pack on his shoulders, "Shall we proceed?" He said innocently, as if nothing had happened. I rolled my eyes and grinned, "Sure, seeing as you are better." Yuura suddenly pinned me to the floor. "Yuura, what ar-." An arrow whisked over our heads. Yuura got up and charged up a hillside to a green guy with a bow and arrows. I hurried after him. The guy grinned and got another arrow ready, again pointing at me. Before he could shoot Yuura slammed into him, knocking them both over, weapons cast aside. It was a fight of fists, and frankly, Neither Yuura nor the green guy were very good at punching. The green guy, which later Yuura told me was Lario, threw a hefty punch at Yuura, knocking him over. Lario lunged at grabbed his bow, but Yuura snatched away his arrows. I jumped at Lario, but he smacked me aside with his bow, then wrestled Yuura for the arrows. Yuura help them out of reach with one of his dark hands, while all of the magic and real hands were punching the guy everywhere they could reach. I kicked the guy from behind, yes, cowardly I know, but I wasn't a good fighter. Lario finally yelled out, "I yield, I yield!" We both stopped hitting him. "Why did you try to kill me?!" I screamed at him. "I was just doing my job." He answered. Yuura knelt near his face and tapped Lario's head with his staff. His eyes turned even more purple and he said, "Lario was commanded by Afla Dilith to kill us, because Afla Dilith fears more reinforcements coming." Lario gasped, so did I. "You can mind read?" We both said in unison. Yuura shrugged. "Necromancy trick, it helps. Just be glad I'm not evil." Something hit the ground. I turned and saw Lario in a dead faint. "Pathetic." Yuura said scathingly. I grabbed a bag from Lario, and looking in, saw some gems and silver coins. "These will be useful." I stated.

Yuura's P.O.V

We finally arrived an hour later, and the Demon Slayer Squad dispatched a large group to come with us. Two uneventful days later, we arrived at the place where we left Grahdens and Karl. They had managed to stay hidden, and so we all marched out to destroy Afla Dilith. Afla Dilith was gigantic, and we all tried our hardest. "Abyssal Depletion!" I yelled out. I could hear various attacks from elsewhere. Kafka was injured, along with Karl and Eze, and so I heard Aurelia yell out her brave burst. "Gah!" I wasn't watching Afla Dilith, and he got me with his Endless attack. I was thrown around a bit, but it wasn't too bad, so I got up and yelled, "Necromancy: Elderobe!" Just as I heard Kafka scream out, "Persephone!" And Eze shouted, "Thunder Execution!". Afla Ditlith stumbled back and fell over. I made the mistake of turning away, because I thought he was dead. I got hit with another Endless, and keeled over, blackness snuffing my thoughts. The last thing I remember hearing was Aurelia shriek, "Yuura!"

Aurelia's P.O.V

I scrambled over to Yuura, who was down in the dirt. Kafka looked angry and finished Afla Dilith off with Schlom Anguis. I yelled out my brave burst, healing everyone, but Yuura didn't move. My heart was wrenched from my chest, pumping in my throat as I tried not to cry. This feeling, and I knew it well, was love. I loved Yuura. I scarcely believed it myself, but it was true. Why does your best thoughts for someone come out when they're dead? I couldn't hold them back, and my tears flowed. "Yuura?" I said. "Yuura, please wake up, don't leave yet. I... Yuura l love you. And I need you here so I can tell you." I felt for his pulse...nothing. He was dead. I didn't believe it, Yuura could die? Kafka laid her hand on my shoulder. "Come on Aurelia, let's at least give him a decent burial." She said to me. I looked at her. She was crying too. I remembered that Yuura had been her best friend, aside from Roa. We carried his unnaturally lightweight body to a place near a tree, where there were plenty of stones mark his grave. Eze and I dug the grave, while Kafka located different flowers and stones for a memorial. Once it was deep enough, we lowered Yuura's body into the grave and buried him. Kafka and I shed tears while Eze sang a lament with a croaking voice. We returned home later. It sure wasn't the same without Yuura. There was a celebration, but Kafka and I didn't go. Vargas, Selena, and Lance asked us why we weren't there. I couldn't speak, so Kafka told them. They expressed their sorrow, and left. I cried myself to sleep that night. Why couldn't I get the courage to tell Yuura I loved him before he died? I scolded myself on this until I fell asleep.

Yuura's P.O.V

I woke up from a nightmare to pitch black and a horrible suffocating feeling. Even though I am a dark type, I sure didn't want to suffocate. I panicked and exploding out of a...grave? Ah, Aurelia and the others must've thought I died. I chuckled at their silliness. Hadn't they known that I, Yuura, could control the element of Death itself? I saw it was nighttime so I made my way back to home, one thing in mind, to tell Aurelia something. I snuck through Grand Gaia's gates and made my way stealthily to Aurelia's and Kafka's house. I peered into the window. Good, neither was awake. Time for some dramatic effect. I slithered in the window and tapped Aurelia. She awoke sleepily, rubbing her eyes. She looked and saw me standing there. After a few moments she burst into tears, telling me how she thought that I died and everything until that point. I pressed my finger to her lips. "I don't mean to interrupt." I said to her. "But I have one thing to tell you. Aurelia, I...I love you." I instantly turned crimson. She blushed and said, "Yuura, I said that to you when I thought you were dead, and I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner, but, I love you too Yuura." We learned toward at the same time, and kissed. Words cannot describe the feeling I had than, but let's just say, it was a long night. I also revealed myself to Kafka, and she squealed, something I never imagined she was capable of, and hugged me near to death again. Later that day I went about as usual, but I did hide from Vargas and yell right as he trained with Eze. They both screamed, clutching their chests. I burst out laughing and stumbled out of hiding. I was instantly pummeled by them, than crushed under their hugs. "Glad you're back, man." Vargas said. "Me too." I answered. "Now if you'll excuse me, there's something I have to do." I ran to Aurelia's house and knocked on the door. Aurelia answered and welcomed me inside. She then pinned me to the wall. "Have fun?" She said playfully. "Loved keeping us thinking you were dead, drama queen?" I glared in mock anger, staring deep into those lovely eyes. "Aww, you found out my secret. Yes, I play dead and do last minute dramatic entries." Then her head darted forward and we kissed. Now Quaid can't tease me for not knowing what it was like to kiss. He and Feeva are close now. Closer than even Eze and Amy. I'm gonna tell him later, but for now I think I'll keep him in the dark.


	4. Chapter 4: Krantz and Libera

This is the third installment of the Brave Frontier couples. #3:Krantz and Libera. Thank you to coatedPluton for this idea. And dedicated to my friends Lunar, Licat, TheRunAwayPanda, and Pluton. Thank you guys for your support. P. may change.

Krantz's P.O.V

I had been selected to join Ishgria's Recon Squad. I was surprised, but pleased. There were some of my friends there too. There was Kafka, Roa, Iris, Griff, and...Libera. All six elements under one leader. Brave Griff, who had sacrificed himself to save everyone else, Scientist Roa, who did the same, but then Kafka, the funny one of the squad, saw through his plan and joined him. Determined Iris, is our main messenger, who we sent to tell Grand Gaiaof our troubles, but she never returned. And then there was Libera, who stayed with me to defeat the demon barring our way to peace. True, I have t introduced myself yet. I am Krantz, Leader of Ishgria's Recon Squad, after Griff died. I am not great with machines, but I do make up for it. I am the team healer, the one who Griff trusted to carry on the Squad, or what's left of it. Libera and I stayed to kill this demon, while Iris ran to tell Grand Gaia. I smiled and dodged an attack from the monster. "Hey Libera," I said, "wanna help defeat this guy or what?" She hissed in outrage, "Me help?" "You're the one just dodging while I attack this thing." She looked lovely, her hair a crazy mess, her sweet, determined face yelling at me. One of the best people I know, Libera is probably the smartest person in our group, next to Roa. She stopped half of Elgaia from fighting, and records many things that will be useful later. I couldn't help but grin, which made her angrier. I dodged yet another attack and yelled out, "Charis Claymore!" The demon hardly looked fazed, this was going to be a long fight. "Fortis Pride!" I heard Libera shout. The demon recoiled and snarled at her, then took a swipe, catching her feet. She tripped and fell down. "Libera!" I yelled and stabbed the monster repeatedly in the leg. It roared and punched me in the gut. I flew across the plain, before slamming down onto the ground. I got up and charged back into the fight, laughing. "That the best you got?" I said to the demon, stabbing it in the foot. "ROOOOAR!" It answered me. "Ooo, I'm scared now!" I taunted. The monster swung again but missed, and I slashed down its arm, leaving a deep scrape. All these wounds seemed to make it angrier and angrier, until it looked like its head was gonna pop. Libera screamed out, "Andraste!" The demon fell over but got up again instantly. Wow, this was one powerful demon.

Libera's P.O.V

My Ultimate attack barely hurt it? Man, this was hard. I was glad I was with Krantz, he is so awesome and strong. He looked radiant, having fun while he beat up a demon. He was so brave and manly, but also a little dense, which somehow made me love him more. He looked at me. "Aren't you gonna fight?" He said, grinning. "What!" I screeched. "I used my Super and Ultimate attacks while you did nothing!" Krantz smiled. "I used my Super." He said to me. "And also my Ultimate. Earth Divide!" He yelled. I snorted, what a drama queen. "Guess what Krantz?" I said. "What?" He answered, dodging the beast. "Fortis Pride!" I shouted again. Krantz grinned. "You sly dog." He said. I laughed and charged up to him, and we attacked together. I got scratched by the infernal thing, but Krantz healed me. "Thank you, Krantz." I said and pecked him on the cheek. "It was nothing." He replied, a dreamy look on his face. "Charis Claymore!" He yelled, sending the beast crashing down. It got up and bit his leg, forcing a shriek out of him. "Krantz!" I shouted. "Yes?" He said, a sly grin on his face. I punched his arm. "Don't do that again!" I screamed at him. "You gave me a heart attack." Krantz pretended to look ashamed. "Yes ma'am." He said. "Fairy Tear!" I yelled. The beast got me and Krantz with a stunning blow. "Oomph" I mumbled as I hit the ground. I heard a snap and Krantz bellowed in pain. His leg was twisted oddly. "Don't worry Krantz." I said. "I will never leave your side." I swooped down and kissed him. He looked into my eyes and kissed me back. "Go." He said. "Fight like the wonderful woman you are." I charged the beast.

Krantz's P.O.V

I hissed in annoyance. My leg was broken, and the girl of my dreams was fighting a powerful demon without me. I stood up. Very painful, but not unbearable. I dragged myself to where Libera was fighting and charged in pain. "Earth Divide!" I practically sobbed. Libera was dumbfounded. "Krantz, your leg!" She said, worry lining her face. "I can bear it." I hissed. "Besides, I couldn't leave my love the in battlefield alone." She blushed. "I do love you Krantz." She said. "When we beat this thing, let's heal that leg of yours." I grinned, "Together?" I said. "Together." We charged up to the demon. It swiped and caught my leg, along with Libera's side. I whimpered and landed in a turmoil of pain on my bad leg. Libera gasped as she hit near me. She had a lethal gash on her side. It was than we both knew we wouldn't make it out alive. Libera crawled near me. We put our noses together. "Libera, love of my life, would you care for one last kiss?" I said, already knowing the answer. "I can do better, Krantz." She said and we kissed, kissed nonstop until Death with its shadowy wings took us both to its domain. But even Death itself cannot keep love and friends away, and I was united with my beloved Libera and friends from the Recon Squad. 'Death is only the beginning.'


	5. Chapter 5:Adel and Savia

Brave frontier couples #4:Adel and Savia. Thank you to TheRunAwayPanda for this idea. Thanks and Enjoy! P. will change.

Adel's P.O.V

I am Adel, King of Mildran, conqueror of more than half of Ishgria. I was a superior general, taking lands I wanted right and left, until a special someone came along. I was on my way to conquer the last free kingdom in Ishgria: Estoria. I must admit the demon within me was expecting this to be one in a sequence of battles that would help me take over Grand Gaia. "King Adel." My faithful Jed said. "What is the plan this time?" I smiled maliciously. "The plan is no different than all the rest." I said. "Conquer." I thought about the battle ahead. Some demons claiming to be from Estoria had tried to stop us, resulting in a turmoil that took me days to straighten out. I had declared war on Estoria after that. But we're the things the demons said true? Was there really a queen on the throne trying to stop me? I grinned at the thought, no one could overcome Mildran. Hadn't I proved that, time and again? "Jed!" I called. "Bring out my sword, we are nearing Estoria."

Savia's P.O.V

"Cyan!" I said to my loyal friend, "They are coming, hurry and send King Adel the message." "Yes my Queen." Cyan said with a departing bow. I watched her go. She was my most loyal friend, the friend who stayed true when all others rebelled. I thought of her as a daughter. I knew King Adel was a merciful man, so maybe he would listen to the message and join me. I planned to duel him alone, for his allegiance but also to stop Ishgria's constant wars. If I won, he would listen to my ideals and ally with my kingdom. If I lost, he was free to do with Estoria what he willed. I knew he wouldn't destroy it, unless we kept rebelling against him, but if I did lose, I wouldn't rebel. Heaven knows we have enough battles to deal with already. Maybe Mildran's conquering force was what the gods decreed for there to be peace. A horn sounded. They were here.

Adel's P.O.V

I marched ahead. We were a league or two away from our battlefield. Then a woman came up the hill, waving a letter and saying, "King Adel, my Queen sends you a message." What a loyal subject, coming alone unarmed into the enemy army? Savia must've known I don't kill without reason. I nodded and took the letter. So, Savia wanted a duel eh? The man in me agreed, there has been enough bloodshed already, we do not need another war. The demon within screamed out at her, duels are for cowards. I nodded to the woman. "Yes..." "Cyan." She said. "Yes, Cyan, I will join the Queen's duel, and may the best kingdom win." Cyan thanked me for my mercy, and departed, running for the kingdom. "Jed." I said. "Tell the army to go home, only you and I will proceed." "Yes, your majesty." I unsheathed my sword. Time to duel.

Savia's P.O.V

Cyan ran back to me, saying that the merciful King Adel was coming to duel me. "And may you win, my Queen." She added."I hope so, Cyan, but if I lose, we will not object to the King's wishes." "Of course, my Queen." I hurried to the courtyard. King Adel and a man approached me. "Ah, my lady." Said the man. "Meet the good King Adel." King Adel knelt and kissed my hand. "Queen Savia, you are even more beautiful than the legends state." I flushed, but maintained my mannerism. Great Gaia, this man was handsome! He was very strong looking, and handled everything with care, as if he sensed there was a goodness in everything. His eyes were a brilliant gold, like mine, and his hair was a dark purplish color. His armor was covered in fire, and it was black as night. He gazed at me with utmost respect, driving me crazy on the inside. No, I chided myself, it would not do good to fall in love with King Adel now. "Merciful King Adel, are you ready?" "I am." I nodded at Cyan, who brought me my sword. Adel already had his. "Now, we duel." I said. Adel swiped at me. I parried with ease. He then brought a series of crushing blows in rapid fire, forcing me to resort to an advanced level of my skill. He back flipped and swung down in the air, but I blocked and spun around to face him. I spun my sword in an arc, making him block again and again. I feinted for his legs, and he fell for it, I brought my blade up to disarm, but he blocked so fast my eyes barely kept up. He rained another crushing blow onto my blade, trying to disarm me also. I stumbled but gathered myself quickly, just in time to block another attack. I jabbed into his blade handle and shoved downward. His sword made a rattling clank as it hit the pavement. He stared, astonished. I nodded and said, "Now, you must keep your end of the bargain."

Adel's P.O.V

How? What? I was defeated? I scarcely believed it. I stared at Savia. The beautiful, charming threat before me. She was a goddess of beauty, pink hair, golden eyes like mine, and a gracefulness about her that spoke volumes. I chuckled deeply, "Jed, I believe we must fulfill our end of the bargain." What a woman! Bested me in sword battle? She led me to the Great Hall, where we talked all day of the many battles we wished to stop. I wrote a King's Law, and sealed with my signet a document stating I would leave Estoria alone, and ally with it. Savia lost her queenly mannerisms as she talked about stopping battles and peaceful treaties. She looked even more beautiful without that royal aura around her. Later as I depated for Mildran, I couldn't stop thinking about her. Luckily she had said I was welcome whenever I wished. I knew what I was going to do tomorrow.

Savia's P.O.V

"Did you see how...how manly he was?" I asked Cyan. "My Queen, I believe you are in..love." She replied. I knew, how could I not? "I am glad I'm his ally." I said as Cyan helped me undress for bed. Cyan didn't respond, but I'm was pretty sure I saw her trying not to laugh. "I am happy for you, my Queen." Cyan said eventually. She looked sad. "Cyan, what is the matter?" I said gently. "Nothing, my Queen." She said. Than she bowed and departed, sniffling. I felt bad for her. Cyan had had a fiancé, but he had died saving her from demons. She was still feeling that pain. I climbed into bed, crying for Cyan's sake. Then I fell asleep, dreaming of King Adel and I sharing a kiss.

Adel's P.O.V

I returned to Estoria with Jed, and Savia beamed when she saw me. "King Adel, what are you doing here?" She said. "Why...if we are allies we must get to know each other." I reasoned. "I suppose so." She said, smiling. I excused Jed, and Savia excused Cyan. They went off together, talking and laughing. "My Lady, would you care to go for a walk?" I asked. "Oh, yes King Adel. And please, call me Savia." She said dreamily. "When then...Savia, I have something to tell you." "What?" She said eagerly, losing her queenly mannerisms instantly. "You are the most lovely woman I have ever met." I stated. She blushed. "King Adel, I...I couldn't stop thinking about you last night." She blushed fiercely as she said this. "Ah, my beautiful Savia, neither could I." She looked right at me. "King Adel, I...I love you." "And I love you, though me met but only yesterday." Our lips met. We kissed, I rejoiced that she loved me as much as I did her. Later I was betrayed by my faithful Jed, and Savia and I went into hiding. I cried out in anguish, my faithful Jed, who had stood by me throughout all of our adventures, was a traitor. Savia comforted me, saying that all people are responsible for their own actions, and that I was not responsible for Jed's betrayal. We hid as we ran, until we reached a desolate island. It was paradise here, I would hunt, and Savia would cook. We always shared a kiss whenever I came home. One day I called Savia to me. "Yes, my love?" She said. "Savia, I love you, and I want you to be mine forever. So... My Queen, will you be mine...will you marry me?" I said, offering her a ring a fashioned when I came across an abandoned blacksmith forge. "Yes, yes my King." She said. We kissed deeply. All was well.


	6. Chapter 6:Dion and Ruby

Fifth installment, Dion and Ruby. My weird, crazy version though. It popped into my head and wouldn't leave, so I decided to write it down, don't judge me on this one, or do judge me, I don't care. One hint of the plot: a curse is cast on Dion, later making him realize how much Ruby cares for him. Only third person P.O.V.

Dion was training...like always. It was a second nature to him now, he has to get powerful enough to beat the Karna Masta. He even sometimes went looking for monsters to beat so he could be even better, not to mention a good feeling came when he finished the monster off. Ruby sometimes came with him, he was okay with that, as long as she didn't help him attack. Yuura and Medina were usually on missions together, as were Balgran and Rinon. This always left him and Ruby, the opposites. Not that he didn't like Ruby, she was always there for him, especially when he needed it most, it was just that she didn't get why he needed to beat Karna Masta, she called it an obsession. He preferred to call it a mission, or destiny. He was oblivious that Ruby had a passion for him, more than just as teammates. Ruby watched from a little ways away, he was so strong, yet he always trained, and trained, and trained. He never did anything else, not unless he was supposed to, or only if it involved monsters to beat. He and Yuura were like that, relishing in the monsters defeats, but even Yuura knew when to stop. Dion didn't, that was for sure. Even Medina, who never yelled, shouted at him once when he beat up Lario, who kept shouting, "I yield, I yield, stop!" He did stop, but Lario was in a coma, so they couldn't get answers from him for awhile. Balgran and Yuura had a discussion with Dion, and for a few days all was better, until he resumed, apparently he wasn't satisfied with taking breaks from training. Ruby begged him to stop training so much, that it was going to affect him somehow later, but he wouldn't hear it. He went off looking for a squishy or maybe a Leon to beat up, and Ruby followed him. He glanced at her, but went on. Instead of a squishy, he found Sorceress Lily. She was chanting at a dead stump, than threw a strange dust at it, which made it glow orange. Dion stayed hidden, but Ruby ran to get the others. As Dion watched, the stump became a strong tree, vibrant and youthful. "Yes! It works!" Cackled Lily. He ran out and bonked her on the arm with his blade. "What the-" she said, before Dion smacked her face with the flat of the blade. She stumbled back. When she saw him, she grinned. "Dion, the great trainer." She said. "Yeah, I train so that I can beat everything like you to even the Karna Masta." He said proudly, flashing his blade. "Not today, filth!" She cackled and threw a huge handful of orange dust at him. He coughed, and the world spun fast. He blacked out.

Ruby ran back to the house, saying, "Guys, I think Dion is going to beat up Sorceress Lily again!" Yuura growled. "Is he crazy? Right after the talk we had with him? What a stubborn guy." Medina sighed. "Well, I suppose we will have to come get him before Lily is killed." They departed, following Ruby to where she last saw him. "Where'd he go?" She asked, bewildered. Yuura snickered. "Is this a joke to get me back for putting soap in your water? Cause I must say it worked." "No!" Ruby said, "He was right here." She looked around, and spotted a glint of metal. "Aha!" She said, pulling his sword out of the bushes, where Lily had tried to hide it. "He never leaves his sword anywhere." Ruby said, again puzzled. "Hey." Rinon said, "Wasn't this a stump here before?" She was looking at the tree. Ruby shrugged, "I saw Lily chant at it before I left to get you guys." Yuura looked closely at the tree. He backed off, snarling. "If Lily made that we're in deep trouble." "Why?" Medina asked him. "Because that magic is very dark, it is the curse no one should use...the curse of retrogression!" Yuura said, still snarling. "Retro what now?" Rinon asked. "Retrogression, or in other words...age reducer." Ruby paled. "W-What about Dion? Where'd he go?" Yuura grimaced. "If I'm correct, and for the first time I'm hoping not, here." He said looking under the bushes. There in the bushes was a little green-haired baby, sleeping in a pair of clothes with armor that were both way too big for it. Medina burst out laughing. "That, that can't be real, no spell or curse can do this right? It's just a mirage, or...or an apparition." Yuura frowned. "I can assure you, this is very real." Balgran cleared his throat. "What do we do than, we can't babysit, we have missions to fulfill." "I'll watch him." Ruby volunteered. " I barely go on missions, and when I do, maybe Rinon or Medina can watch him until it wears off." Yuura winced. "That won't be for a little while, Lily infected him with enough powder to last a month, at the very least." Ruby paled again. "A-A month?" Yuura nodded. "I guess...I guess I'll do it until then." Ruby stated. Medina patted her arm, "We will help, or at least Rinon and I will." Rinon nodded, smiling. "Besides," Medina said, "How hard could it be?" Yuura laughed maliciously. "Oh, it'll be hard, he's still got his normal mind, so he's not gonna like this." Ruby nearly dropped him. "What, he's got his normal mind? Oh no." "Well," Medina said, "let's go home." Yuura grinned evilly, "Oh, I am gonna have fun." He cackled.

Dion woke up. "Uhnnnnn." He groaned. What had happened? The last thing he remembered had been Lily throwing something that made him black out. He got up shakily. Wow, he felt weak. That stuff must've really drained him. He reached for his sword, but nothing was there, and he couldn't reach his back. "What the?" He said, only it came out in babbling nonsense. He stopped in horror. Where was his sword, why did he sound weird and why couldn't he talk right? He looked at his feet, which were chubby, baby feet. Dion nearly fainted in shock. He was...he was a baby! He glanced around. No one was here. He toddled to the window, where Medina and Yuura were battling together. Rinon was watching, while Balgran was polishing his armor. Where was Ruby? Ah, there she was, sunbathing next to Balgran. He snuck off to the back door, trying to open it, but he couldn't reach the knob. Stupid Lily! He hated this! He heard the front door open. Than he heard a gasp. "Dion? Where are you?" Ruby called. Dion quickly hid underneath Medina's bed. He heard her looking around. He saw her feet, but she didn't look under the bed. She went away, and he heard the door again. He snuck out and crawled upstairs. He finally got up right as he heard all the others come in. Time to hide again. The last thing he needed was for Yuura to see him like this. He lunged into the closet, closing the door as much as he could. "I'll look upstairs." He heard Rinon say. Dion gulped. He listened as she came up and searched around. He squeezed back behind a broom and stack of towels. The door opened. The towels were moved, revealing not the face of Rinon, but Yuura, who Dion had been hoping wouldn't find him. "Having fun playing hide and seek?" Yuura leered, grinning evilly again. He snagged Dion and called out, "I got him!" "Thank goodness." Medina said. "Whoops!" Yuura pretended to drop him, forcing Dion to let out a shriek. "Yuura!" Rinon said disapprovingly. "Sorry Rinon, I almost slipped." Yuura said. Dion growled and bit his hand, this time Yuura really dropped him, whipping his hand away. Dion hit the ground hard. He felt pain, lots of pain, the normal Dion wouldn't of even blinked, but Dion bit his lip as his chin quivered. No, he was not going to cry, than Yuura would never stop teasing him when it wore off. His eyes teared up, and he strained with all his might, thinking, no, no, no, I won't cry. Yuura's eyebrow rose slightly and he smiled maliciously. Dion couldn't hold it back anymore, so he cried. Ruby swooped down and picked him up, rocking him and shushing him. He turned bright red, and stifled his crying. Dion looked around. Yuura was looking so evil that is was hard to believe he was even good. Rinon was smiling slightly, and Medina was covering her mouth so that no one would see her laughing. Balgran, well, whatever he was doing, you couldn't tell, because of his armor. Only Ruby looked worried. "Yuura," she said, "I thought you said he had his real mind." "Oh, he does, can't you tell?" Yuura said, looking at Dion as if suddenly all his dreams had come true. Dion instantly feared Yuura, he was very vulnerable in this state to whatever evil plots Yuura was imagining. Dion tried to tell them that Yuura was gonna probably murder him, but accomplished little, only saying something that sounded, to his great horror, like "Mama." Medina burst out laughing, Rinon giggled, and Yuura...well, let's just say Dion wished he could die, with that look on Yuura's face. Ruby had turned slightly red, but was smiling. Dion groaned, he would have to endure this for a month? He didn't think he would last that long. Time would tell. He envied Kuda. When Kuda was cursed, he had been turned into a kitten. (Not my story) Dion would rather have turned into a kitten than a baby. Dinner time was worse. Not only could he not stop making messes, but Medina insisted she help feed him, which was easily the most embarrassing thing ever. A horrible thought came to him, what if he needed to...no, he couldn't bear that thought. Yuura paled, glancing at Dion, the same thought must've struck him. He then excused himself to go outside until Dion was in bed. Dion sighed. What a day. He hated Lily, when he got back, she was gonna pay. Dearly. Then he fell asleep.

Three weeks later...

Dion happily played with the grass, twisting it and pulling at it. Yuura looked tired, he hadn't slept well, again. He hadn't slept well since the incident. Well, with luck, only a few more days. He could bear that, hopefully. He had gotten used to little Dion, as did Balgran. Rinon and Medina still adored him, sometimes cooing at him and playfully pinching his cheek. Ruby loved him, she couldn't seem to get enough of him. Yuura was glad he didn't have anything to do with him, he was sick of Dion, his plans had been canceled when Rinon caught him purposely scaring Dion for 'fun'. Dion seemed to have adapted to this new lifestyle, and played it well. He never had to work anymore, and unfortunately they had cast lots to see who got Dion's chore, and the lot fell on Yuura. He couldn't wait for it to wear off, there would be no end to teasing for Dion. Just a few more days...a few more.

Three days later

Dion woke up, feeling great. He was ready to begin the day. Than he found out he was stark naked. He hurried to his room, and grabbed his clothes. Wait a second...he was normal! Yeah! He dressed and ran outside, rejoicing and practically backflipping everywhere. "Dion?..." He heard. When he looked, Ruby was rubbing her eyes sleepily. She stared. "Hey, you're ba-." Dion swooped in and kissed her. Then she was kissing him back, and it was bliss. Dion finally broke apart. "I...I'm sorry, I was a little excited." He said. "Don't be." Ruby said dreamily, her face slightly red. He grinned shyly. Then he heard, clap...clap...clap. "Congrats." Yuura said. Dion elbowed his face, knocking him out. "Where we're we?" He said. Ruby pretended to look puzzled. "Um, we were...here." She said, bringing him in for another kiss. For once, he had no thought of training, his head was filled with Ruby. He gazed dreamily at the horizon as she slept against him. Perfect. He later found Lily, and stole her bag as she slept. Time for some sweet revenge, He thought he he sprinkled Yuura with it. The end.


	7. Chapter 7:Michele and Lodin

Brave frontier couples #6: Michele and Lodin. P. will change.

Michele's P.O.V

I was hurling my axes at the training dummy, causing it to nearly split in half. "Yah!" The dummy was cut down. I grinned and left, that was one less dummy. Lodin was watching me. I gripped my axes tighter, too bad I couldn't cut down that dummy. He smirked and said in that annoyingly high voice, "Satisfied?" I grinned at him, and threw an axe right next to his head. It quivered an inch from his ear. "Now I am." I said. He looked at me in shock, than horror. He ran away, ducking his head at every sound the wind made. I laughed at walked to my house, the one I shared with Ruby. She was gone. Probably out with Dion, the lovebirds. Rinon was there, waiting for me. She was one of my best friends. The other was Yuura. He and I saw eye to eye when it came to Lodin, and he loved teasing Lodin as much as I did. "Did you split another dummy?" Rinon asked. I nodded. She grinned, "How many is that now? Eleven?" "Fourteen." I said. She threw her hands up. "I'm just glad I don't pay for those." "We don't pay for them," I said, "We build them" Rinon shrugged. "Well," she said, "Lance wants me to come with him to some sort of carnival in Vriksha." "Don't tell me you excepted his request!" I moaned. She blushed. "Rinon, what did I tell you? He's in love with Selena!" I stated. "Than why did he only invite me?" She countered. "Maybe he hasn't invited anyone else yet." I told her. Rinon muttered something and left. I felt bad, but I knew I was right, Lance loved Selena. Rinon wanted to be loved like that, she saw Dion and Ruby and knew that that was what she wanted. She claimed that she was the only one without a love. I of course told her that I didn't have one, but she said that that didn't count, I never wanted one in the first place. I told her Medina didn't have one either, but Rinon said that Medina secretly loved Yuura. Yuura of course knew, but delighted in playing dumb. I finally told her that maybe Lance would love her when they went to whatever they were going to to. She perked up instantly. That was one thing I liked about her, when she was down, it was easy to get her spirits up. I grabbed my axes and stowed them into their sheathes on my belt. I was done for the day.

Lodin's P.O.V

I made it back to my house, making sure that no more axes were being hurled at me. I shared a house with Quaid, and also Yuura. I liked Quaid, but Yuura reminded me of Michele to much. I decided to play volleyball with Selena and Lunaris, against Griff and Roa. That made it three against one, so Kafka joined Griff and Roa. Roa ignored her, as she did him. Those two probably loved each other on the inside. Griff was an expert, and their team beat us. We played for about two hours before Roa said he was done, and then the teams disbanded after that. I talked with Lunaris for awhile about different sword techniques, than she left and I headed home. Quaid wasn't back yet from Feeva's, and Yuura was teaching Medina the right way to pet a Gloomy. I left for Michele's house, so maybe I could tease her a bit before I went off the bed. I heard someone crying. It was Alice. "What's the matter, Alice?" I said gently. She smiled at me and made a place for me to sit. "It's just...just that I never seem to be able to get the hang of friendship right. I accidentally cut Eze's arm when we were training together. He got real mad and told me that was why I had no friends, because I always kill them." I cursed Eze under my breath. Couldn't he see that Alice was a little young to be a master sword-smith already? I cut my master quite a bit when I first trained. And besides, she was way better with a scythe then with a sword. "Ignore Eze, he's always like that, even to Vargas sometimes. I think your a better scythe master than a sword master. And you may not think you have friends, but I'm here, aren't I?" Alice smiled at me. "Thank you." She whispered. I nodded. "If Eze acts up again, just come get me or Vargas. We'll set him straight." I chuckled and ruffled her hair. I couldn't help but feel like a big brother when it came to Alice. Alice hugged me and left. What I didn't know was that someone had been watching me from they're window as Alice and I talked. I went off to bed.

Michele's P.O.V

That was so sweet! Lodin really is like a big brother to Alice. Before I knew what I was doing, I knocked on Lodin's door. " Yes?" He said as he opened the door. Than he gulped when he saw me. "Can I h-help you?" He asked. "I just wanted to tell you how sweet you were talking to Alice like that, Lodin." I said. He blushed. "Oh, yeah, thanks." I quickly realized what I said and blushed too. "Bye." I said and shot off. I can't believe I just said that to...to Lodin! Oh no, was I going soft? My heart had just melted when I saw Lodin and Alice though. I knew that this wasn't weakness, it was just...sisterly affection. Not love. But my conscience nagged me saying, 'Since when have you had 'sisterly affection' towards Lodin?' I gulped. It would be home in the morning, I told myself. I went to bed. But I lay awake for hours, thinking it all over. I heard Ruby come in after one A.M. She was giggling and climbed into bed. I fell asleep later.

Morning. I forgot all about last night until I saw Lodin. He blushed when he saw me, as did I. I saw Yuura look back and forth, putting two and two together. He grinned and nodded, like he'd been expecting this for awhile. I sat next to him and Rinon. Rinon was chattering away about the carnival and stuff, but I was kinda zoned out. Yuura was grinning evilly, probably putting some matchmaking plot together. Yuura turned red when Medina tripped over the foot Eze stuck out, and landed in Yuura's arms. She blushed furiously, instantly apologizing and getting out of his arms. Eze gave a high five to Emilia, than winced as Yuura smacked him on the head with his staff. I laughed and went to hack up my daily dummy, but Lodin was already finishing the job. "Nice," I said to him, "But work on your posture more, and that face. You gotta mean it!" He screwed up his face, but only succeeded in making himself look stupid. I snorted and gave him more advice, this time he got it right and hacked at the dummy with all his might. It split in two, both ends shooting away from each other. He looked at me as if he expected praise. How childish. I nodded and left.

Lodin's P.O.V

After she left, I sat down to think over last night and today. Did Michele like me? I quickly banished the thought. Nah, Michele only like Rinon and Yuura. I couldn't help but like her, she was so warlike for a girl. She was pretty too, and strong. Her blonde hair made her red eyes stand out like rubies in sand. She had a fiery red dress, which made her look dashing. I grinned and imagined myself sharing a kiss with the hotheaded war girl. I made up my mind, time to tell Michele what I thought of her. Even if she killed me. I went over to her house and knocked. "Just a moment!" I heard. Ruby opened the door. "Hey Lodin. What brings you here?" She said. "I'm looking for Michele." I told her. Ruby smiled, "Michele isn't here, but I think she went to the arena." I nodded. "Thanks Ruby." "Anytime." I left toward the arena, Michele was there alright, beating the stuffing out of a combat dummy. I gulped, imagining the dummy as me when I told her my feelings. Nevertheless I proceeded. "Michele?" I called. "What?" She grunted, hacking off the arm of the dummy. "Can you...can you come here for a second?" She obliged, luckily leaving her axes in the dummy. "Yes, can I help you?" I nodded. "Michele, I must tell you something." She raised an eyebrow. "Yes?" She said again. I gulped, now or never. "Michele, I... I never told you before, b-but l...l lo-love you." Whew! That was hard. She blushed. "Oh." She picked up her axes. I dove underneath the stands. But Michele just left quickly, still blushing. I shook my head. What did I do wrong?

Michele's P.O.V

I ran to my house. "Ruby!" I said. "What?" She replied. "Lodin...Lodin just expressed his love for me!" "Why, that's wonderful!" Ruby said. "No it isn't, I don't know what to do. I do like Lodin, but I don't know if I love him!" Ruby grinned. "Of course you love him, Michele! You're blushing, which means you do love him!" "No it doesn't!" I said scathingly. Ruby grinned again. "Claiming you don't is also a hint! Oh Michele, I knew this would come!" I gulped. Did I really love Lodin? In my heart I knew Ruby was right. I went outside and looked for Lodin. He was in the arena still, muttering, "Nice job, Lodin, you just scared her away." I hurled my axe. It quivered right next to his hand. He whirled around. "H-hey Michele. S-sorry ab-about before. I... I didn't know you weren't, uh, in lo-" I stopped him with a kiss. Then he was kissing me back, and after I whispered in his ear, "You coward." He grinned shyly. We walked hand in hand back towards his house. I saw Yuura and Medina in a dark corner, kissing. Haha, knew it.


	8. Chapter 8: Yuura and Medina, Part one of

Brave frontier couples #7: Yuura and Medina. Thank you to Lunar for this idea. P. will change.

Medina's P.O.V

Rinon was setting the table. I was cooking dinner. I'm not a great cook, but I do better than Rinon. Ruby is the best, but she and Dion are fighting again, but this time over where to go for their date. Rinon says its like old times, but if you want old times, just make Dion forget he ever liked Ruby, and there you'll have it. Yuura was digging a well with Balgran, the old well got poisoned. Yuura figured that out when he saw Dion foaming at the mouth after a drink. We barely saved Dion, luckily for us Balgran came dashing over to see what happened, but he tripped. Balgran had landed hard on Dion's belly, armor and all, making Dion...regurgitate the poison. Yuura set about finding out how the well was poisoned, and figured that either someone like Leon must've poisoned us, or the ground deep beneath the well has a poison gas chamber in it. So he's doing a neat trick with a candle, lowering it deep into the ground before they resume digging for water. If the candle flame goes out, the air down there is poisoned, if it doesn't, it's not poisoned. So far so good. I chopped up some carrots and dumped them into the pot, along with diced celery, potatoes, and beef tips. This made a really good stew. It's one of the only things I'm really good at cooking up. Ruby can make almost anything, but her real specialty is bread and grains. Rinon isn't a great cook, but she can clean until everything's more sanitary than the best hospital. I guess that comes with being a healer. I finished the stew and left it to cool. I watched the men dig, hoping they wouldn't get poisoned.

Yuura's P.O.V

At last! Water! We dug madly, and soon the hole was little more than a mud pit. We emptied barrel after barrel of mud, and still dug deeper. Balgran hit the right spot, and water gushed out of an underground pocket, instantly flooding the hole. We swam up and out, grinning at a job well done. I tasted the water. Fresh, no poison. Great. Poor Dion, he had wanted to help, but Rinon insisted he stay in bed until every trace of the poison was gone. Just than Medina called, "Dinner's ready guys!" I smiled. I just hoped it wasn't gonna be another disaster like last time she cooked. She had tried to make a special dinner for Rinon's birthday, but ended up making the kitchen a huge mess, and also herself. She somehow broke a metal pot, my guess is she filled it too much and tried to carry it, making the handles snap. The whole ordeal ended up making her cranky and sulky for days, although it was pretty fun to tease her when I couldn't help it. But this time she made her specialty: stew. We ate hungrily; digging a well gives you a big appetite. She was pleased to see there wasn't anything left in the pot after we ate. We drew straws to see who got clean up, and the two shortest straws were Rinon and I. After the clean up, I suggested we could play a game to pass the time. The others agreed, and I heard Dion curse, because he was bedridden and couldn't play. Medina suggested telling stories, and whose ever was the creepiest story was cleared of chores for a whole day. I agreed, thinking I had this game in the bag.

Medina's P.O.V

Balgran began, but his story was more sad than creepy, because all the main characters died of loneliness. Rinon's story was okay, put it lacked scariness, because nothing amazing happened except a secret door was discovered, but whoever went through it died. "Than what's the point of a secret door if no one can go through it?" Yuura said. Rinon turned pink. "It's hard to come up with something in the middle of doing it!" Yuura shrugged. Ruby was next. She told of one where a certain green haired man was an idiot, and never payed his beautiful red haired girlfriend any attention. So the girl left him to die in a horrible, burning fire. Yuura raised his eyebrows, than looked at me. I was trying not to laugh. Apparently Dion got it, because he yelled from his room, "Am I going to burn to death if I don't pay attention to you?" Ruby laughed and said, "Maybe!" I was next. I grinned, going next to last gave me an idea. "Once upon a time," I started. "There was a little girl alone in the woods. She never aged, never spoke, and never slept. She had been there for millennia, ever craving for some fresh meat. Once a bold young man wandered into the forest. He explored far and wide, finally stumbling across the house of the little girl. She usually seduced her prey to come closer by pretending to be scared and crying. The man heard her cries, and went to check where they came from. He peered into the house, spying the little girl crying in the corner. 'What's the matter little one?' The man said, reaching out to help the little girl. The girl looked up suddenly, eyes red with fangs protruding from her mouth. She bit the man's hand, sucking his life blood out. He screamed once, before withering into a husk, that she threw on the pile of other husks, from many people who wandered into her forest. No one ever saw the brave young man again." I finished, eagerly awaiting someone to scream. Yuura grinned. "That was...cute." He said. "Cute? Wasn't it scary?" I said to him. Yuura laughed. "Maybe if I was five." He said. I playfully pouted. "Aww..."

Yuura's P.O.V

My turn. I grinned maliciously. "Once, there was a woman, a woman with a horrible secret. She was a witch! She could make the evilest of spells, the most awful of brews, and the most scary of laughs. Like this:" I cackled evilly, in the highest voice I could. "She wasn't a evil witch, but sometimes her witch instincts took over, and she would perform a few spells. One would make her very beautiful, one would make her very smart, and the last would cause men to want her. She had no problem seducing them to her will, and getting them to her house. She butchered them up, one by one, while they were still alive. She used the remains to feed her evil birds: Ravens. She used the butchered parts for her brews, making more evil ones by the second. One day a man came to town, and she instantly wanted him as her own. He was very handsome, smart, and popular. She used her seducing charms, and the man fell head over heels for her. What she didn't know is that the man was faking. She led him into her house, where she prepared her knife. The man leapt up, used a rope he found against her, and chocked her to death. The man was a hero! He was paraded around town, but the spirit of the witch cursed him, so every girl he loved hated him, as finally one killed him to leave her alone. The man was forgotten, and a shrine was built to the witch, because everyone thought that she was very beautiful. The spirit of the witch still is there, cursing anyone who dares not kneel to her statue. The end." I grinned. "How was that?" I challenged everyone. Medina shrugged, "It was okay, I guess." She said. What? Just okay? Rinon told Dion he was the judge. Dang, I was out for sure, Dion hated me. He grinned, then said, "I think Medina's was the scariest." I muttered darkly. Medina patted me on the shoulder. "Next time Yuura." She said. I snickered. "What's so funny?" Ruby asked. I burst out laughing. "I guess Dion has to pay more attention to Ruby, otherwise he'll get burned." We all laughed.

Medina's P.O.V

I went into my room. Time for bed I guess. I looked around, there was my bed, my shelf with different books about the ocean on it, and a shell, which was a gift from Yuura. There was also my dresser full of clothes, the bag of orange dust, and a few...wait a minute! Bag of orange dust! Lily's bag! There was a note attached to it from Dion. 'Use wisely.' I thought about throwing it outside, but than an evil thought came to me. No, I told myself, Yuura hasn't done anything to you. But my mind came up with all the times Yuura teased me and Rinon. It would be my way of getting him back. No, I said again, Yuura wouldn't use this on you. Or would he? I fell asleep. The sun shine through my eyes, waking me. I saw the bag of dust in my hand when I woke up. The note from Dion was bigger than I thought. It said: 'Use wisely. P.S. Use this on Yuura, he needs it, and besides, he always teases you and Rinon. I added my own special ingredient, so the victim really does lose his mind, until it wears off. Best wishes.' I smiled. So, Dion wants revenge for the both of us, huh? I told Rinon about the bag and showed her Dion's idea. I expected her to say, "Throw it away!" But what she actually said was, "About time Yuura gets his comeuppance." She giggled madly. But did I have the right to do this do Yuura? I asked Ruby what she thought, and she said, "Do what you want, but just don't infect Dion again with that, especially with the added ingredient." I thought about it, and decided-

To be continued...


	9. Chapter 9: Yuura and Medina Part Two

Yuura and Medina part two.

Medina's P.O.V

-to do it. Yuura was always teasing me about everything, so now I'd get a chance to do it back. Dion must've known he would've hit my soft spot with his message. I told Rinon and Ruby, and they came up with close to a million different ways we could infect Yuura with the dust. I decided to give the bag to Ruby, who would infect Yuura's meal with it. I saw her spike his chili later at dinner time. To my horror, I saw that since Ruby had used all the same bowls, she didn't know which bowl was the one with the dust in it anymore. She took a wild guess and served everyone, secretly motioning to Rinon and I not to eat it. I pretended to eat, as did Ruby and Rinon. Balgran wasn't hungry, but Dion and Yuura dug in eagerly. Afterwards we went to bed, and I wondered what was gonna happen. I fell asleep imagining that Yuura had found out and killed me.

Yuura's P.O.V

I awoke to the sound of crying. What? I wondered. Crying? I looked around but the sound stopped. Huh. I guess I imagined it. I went downstairs, where Medina was curled up on the couch, asleep. I wondered mildly why she wasn't in her bed, and then I got my blanket and draped it over her. I smiled, she looked peaceful in her sleep. Ruby came downstairs rubbing her eyes. She looked at me, than at Medina, who had my blanket on her. She smiled sweetly, than nodded and left for the kitchen. She froze, than turned around and stared at me again. "What?" I asked. "N-nothing." She muttered. She quickly left for the kitchen and took the bowls that we used for chili down. She sniffed each one, than finally shrugged. I watched her critically, what was she thinking? I turned to leave when I spotted a leather bag half sticking out of the trash bin. "What's this?" I mumbled. My eyes flared as I quickly pieced together the puzzle. I flew and pinned Ruby to the wall. "Why in the world did you try such a thing?!" I snarled. She spluttered and squeaked out, "It was Dion in the first place, he gave us the bag and wrote a note stating what to do with it." I growled. Dion. I should've known. "Don't hurt him!" Ruby said as I marched upstairs. "Oh don't worry, he'll still be alive when I'm done with him. Barely." I flew into his room, finding it empty. "Where'd he go?" I asked Ruby. She shrugged. I muttered and checked the training arena, empty. I searched all morning and came up empty handed. "Where'd that freak go?!" I hissed. Ruby was as puzzled as I was. "I would've noticed if he left, and usually he leaves a note for me if he goes to train early." She said. I smiled. "Then I guess I'll wait for him." I went upstairs to his room and sat in a chair near the door, waiting. I dozed off by accident.

Medina's P.O.V

I woke up on the couch with Yuura's blanket on me. I was puzzled. Then I remembered coming down here to think, and I guess I must've fallen asleep. Ruby was waiting for me. "He knows, and it didn't affect him." She said. I'd forgotten. "I'm glad it didn't work, I...I can't believe I tried to do something like that." I said. I broke down and sobbed. Why did I do this thing? Now Yuura will newer forgive me. I felt an arm around my shoulder. "Thanks Ruby." I said, looking at Yuura. I froze. "I'm sorry Yuura!" I cried and hugged him. He grinned shyly and nodded. "I forgive you, because I know you wouldn't of done anything if I hadn't been such a jerk to you and Rinon. I'm the one who should be sorry. Dion merely exploited your anger." He said to me. I smiled. "Dion's fault, eh?" Yuura grinned evilly. "Oh, he got his punishment, you must've given him the bowl you meant to give to me." He said. I gasped. "Does Ruby know?" I asked him. He smiled. "Nah, why not wait for her to find out?" I playfully shoved him. "You evil boy." I said to him. He grinned. "Hey, at least he has his mind still." I frowned. "Yeah, about that..." Yuura grinned evilly. "Ah, I see." He glanced at me. "One thing," he said, "Say you did get me, what would you have done with me?" I smirked and drew closer. "Oh, probably let Rinon and Dion have their fun." I said. He smiled. "You bad girl." He darted forward and we kissed.

Yuura's P.O.V

So yeah, Medina and I are close, and Dion got his comeuppance. Couldn't be better. Ruby fainted when Medina told her the news. Rinon, on the other hand, said, "Aww... Baby Yuura would've been cuter." I shook my head. "Nope," I said, "Let's pretend to go on a mission or something, and let Rize take care of him." I grinned maliciously. Rinon agreed. "Of course," she said, "Why didn't I think of that? Rize simply adores Dion." We did as planned, and Rize said, "Oh, don't you worry, I'll take good care of him." Ruby did stay with her though, as we knew she would. Rinon dragged Balgran off somewhere, and that left Medina and I. "So," I said, "What do you wanna do?" She thought for a moment and said, "Oh, I don't know, why don't we lay here and talk of our ideas and interests." I grinned. "My thoughts exactly." I said. We kissed deeply.


	10. Chapter 10: Lunaris and Crayle

Brave frontier couples #8: Lunaris and Crayle. ;) Yeah, it's me. I know, but I thought it'd be cool. But hey, this is why I made an OC. And besides, I needed to catch up on my stories, and this was top of the list. Thanks and Enjoy! P. will change.

Lunaris's P.O.V

When I walked out of the gate, Crayle was not what I want expected. At all. He had white hair, for one, and also red eyes. He was wearing weird clothes I'd never seen, clothes he called camo pants and a military jacket. He was wearing the jacket unzipped over a white shirt, and had white shoes. He looked evil, and yet a mischievous smiled ruined that picture. "My first unit! Awesome!" Was the first thing he said to me. "I am Lunaris, one of the 12 Guardians of the Gods." I said. Crayle grinned at me. "Cool, cool. I'm Crayle, one of the millions of summoners around here." He laughed. I looked coldly at him. "Is this a joke to you?" I said. He smiled broadly. "Nah, it's just exciting!" He suddenly cut the smile, looking very serious. "I know you might think I'm weird, but please, give me a chance." I thought about that. Not like I couldn't give him a chance, he was my summoner. I nodded anyway, and Crayle grinned. "Thanks." We went to a little camp sire that Crayle told me was his. He gave me a tent, one with a cot, and told me to do what I wanted, as long as I stayed within a mile radius. He left to get some water and logs. I explored the camp, finding many peculiar things. There was a kettle, for cooking, and a tripod to hang it on. There was also two extra tents, for future units, as Crayle told me later, or maybe even another summoner. He treated all his units like they were summoners, even weird units like Mossy and Squishy. He didn't like sending them wherever they go when you don't need them, he let them all wander freely, as long as they came back. Crayle was no amateur when it came to cooking dinner. He made the best stew I've ever tasted. He called it Irish Stew, whatever an Irish is. He said he learned to make it in the human world, someplace called Ireland. I smiled at his stories, he certainly had a wild imagination, something too many people lost as they matured.

Crayle's P.O.V

I cleaned up, making everything really clean. Lunaris had already gone to bed, and I grabbed a sleeping bag to spend the night out with. I loved to sleep outside, because of the stars and the chorus of animals that chirped all night long. I got into my bag, with Squishy and Mossy sharing too. I looked at the stars for a long time, trying to find the constellations my foster mother had taught me. According to my foster mother, she had found me in the forest when I was really young, and she didn't know how I got there. I wondered vaguely of Lunaris remembered her parents, but than I thought that of course she would, and who was I to ask her anyhow. I grinned in anticipation of the adventures ahead. This was cool, being a summoner. I'll admit I'm not the best out there, and I may be a little too humorous and friendly, but that's what I think this crazy world needs. I barely remembered where I previously lived when I was not chosen to be a summoner, but Ireland seemed to me like home. So I call myself an Irishman. Lunaris had not been expecting me when I summoned her, that I could instantly tell by her face. But I summoned her, and I need her, no matter what. I wouldn't be a careless summoner, I would try to be responsible, hard-working, and also loving to my units. I wouldn't treat them as slaves or servants, they were living beings, people actually, and they deserved to be treated as such. I fell asleep with this in my mind.

Lunaris's P.O.V

I woke up to singing. Right as I moved, the singing was cut. I was still sleepy, and merely forgot about the singing at breakfast. Crayle has made some flat, tasty brown cakes. He called them pancakes, or flapjacks. He also had essence of maple, which he called syrup. It went well together, making these pancakes very delicious. I asked where he learned to cook so well, and he grinned and told me a woman named Lancia taught him. "Was this Lancia your mother?" I asked. He smiled and shook his head. I got no further information concerning this matter. I tried a different approach. "Where are you from?" He grinned. "Ireland." Ireland? That was a real place? I snickered. He glanced at me. "Do you think you're ready to battle?" I smiled. "Most definitely." I said, grabbing my lance. He nodded. "Cool, let's go after I clean, three more diamonds and I'll summon again. I nodded. I helped him clean, eager for battle, and we left. I followed him to a cave, where fire licked the entrance and smoldering boulders guarded the edges. He dove in, and I followed. There were Burnies and a Fire Nymph. I beat them up. He had Squishy help, but he was guarding Mossy. He withdrew from his scabbard a cruel looking scythe. It had two rubies, one on each end, which were drawing in the fire around us. He suddenly hurled his scythe, which stuck out of a Witch. The girl shrieked in pain and vanished, stretched into nothingness. He held out his hand, and the scythe flew back into it. I gulped. This was one guy you didn't want to mess with. We made it out of the cave, after defeating a slightly difficult thief. He vanished too, leaving a bag of coins and a diamond. "Well," Crayle said. "That was fun!" "Fun" was the least of my descriptions.

Crayle's P.O.V

We went onward, past the water place and stopping after thunder. Every time we beat a boss, I collected a diamond. Sometimes a wave of red would twist into me, making me feel stronger. Lunaris told me I was leveling up. It felt bizarre. I kept on until I was exhausted. I rested for a while, we were in the middle of the light place. "Time to summon, I think." I said. Lunaris nodded, watching me. I laid the diamond around in a pentagram, where they swirled and vanished. They left a red door. I tried to open it, but it cracked in half. "What the-!" I yelped. In its place was a colorful door. I opened that one. There was a bright flash of light. I blinked and looked into the door. walking towards me was...

To be continued...

Voting time! Who was it?

Bestie

Rize

Dion

Lune

Kiravel

Message me with votes.


	11. Chapter 11: Lunaris and Crayle: Part Two

Part two. All I got was one vote from coatedPluton, and that was a half and half vote, for Bestie and Rize. So I drew names and Bestie won. So anyway, continuing the story...

Crayle's P.O.V

I stared into the light. Out came a woman with long blonde hair and a...Tommy Gun?! She had a tight suit on with a skirt, and medals lined the suit. She had a red hat, and a large black cape. She also had fire around her feet, and grinned at me. "So," she said. "I'm ready for betrayal, but even so, I want to trust you." I grinned, that was very sudden. I guess I'm already a betrayer, eh? I shook her hand. "Welcome," I said. "I'm Crayle, and this is my friend Lunaris." Lunaris nodded her head. The woman smiled. "I'm Bestie. Let's see your battle plans." I looked up. My battle plans? "I, uh...I have no battle plans." I said to her. Bestie thought about that. "Hmm...so you charge into battle anyway? I admire your bravery." I smiled. "Thanks. Well, um, you could have this tent here Bestie." She nodded. "How very generous of you." I blushed and cleared my throat. "Well, I gotta go get some more water. How 'bout you guys get to know each other?" I left.

Lunaris's P.O.V

Crayle left for water, muttering something under his breath as he left. I smiled at Bestie and we shook hands. "Hello, I'm Lunaris." Bestie nodded. She glanced at my lance. "Ah, I see you still stick to the basic weapons. No wonder you and Crayle are close." I blushed furiously. "What! We're not close! I mean, he's my friend and I like him, but we're not, like...together or anything." I screeched. Bestie smirked and nodded. "Ooookay. Right." She said sarcastically. I growled at her. "Oh, just leave me alone." Bestie shook her head and left, exploring the camp. Crayle came back than. He grinned at me. "You guys good?" He asked. Something told me he knew we were mad at each other. I snorted. "Yes, for now." Crayle smiled. "Great. Listen, I gotta go buy some things for dinner. Be good." He said, winking at me. Than he drew closer. "Keep an eye on her for me, Kay?" He said, eyeing Bestie. I nodded. "Of course, Crayle." Crayle nodded. "See ya later!" I waved. He left. Bestie returned a little while later, thinking things over. She looked at me. "This Crayle, where is he from?" I smiled, knowing she wasn't gonna get the answer, like I didn't at first either. "He's from Ireland." I said. Bestie nodded, though she looked like she had no idea what Ireland was. I laughed at her face. She looked at me. "What's so funny?" She asked. I grinned. "Oh, nothing." I said, making sure my voice was layered with sarcasm. Bestie sniffed. "Ah, I see. Making a joke at my expense?" She muttered. I grinned. "Maybe, maybe not." I said to her. Bestie growled and entered her tent.

Bestie's P.O.V

That Lunaris! I didn't like the way she made jokes at my expense, but at least I had one bar of leverage. I knew she liked Crayle, whether Crayle knew it or not. I had reason to believe Crayle did not know though, otherwise he would be playing dumb. I went to bed, thinking about how to get Lunaris back for her cruelty. But than I thought that Crayle would definitely not appreciate me harming his unit after I told him I would trust him. But than again, Crayle wasn't here yet. Hehehehehe. Time for some fun. I crept out to see Lunaris sleeping, leaning against the tent. She was waiting for Crayle. How sweet. I tiptoed near her and searched around. What to use, what to use...aha! There! I picked up a bucket and filled it with mud. I don't mind getting muddy, but I wonder if Lunaris does. I carefully coated her in mud, making sure not to wake her. What? You think it's mean? Well, I've heard mud is good for your skin, so be quiet. I left and went to bed.

Lunaris's P.O.V

I woke up, and the sun was shining. I stretched, and layers of dirt fell off of me. What? Where'd the dirt come from? I glanced down, and saw my whole body was covered in dirt. How'd? ...Bestie. She would have done this! I growled and went to the river. I stripped and dipped myself in. Cold. Very cold. I started washing myself when I heard singing. It was Crayle! He was coming toward me! I breathed in and dunked. Very unfortunately, the river was crystal clear. Crayle wadded across, but luckily didn't look down. He was cheerfully singing a tune, swinging the kettle around. "Hey ho! I've returned with breakfast!" I heard him yell. He made it across and left for camp. I quickly finished and got dressed, even though I was still wet. My hair was soaked, and I wrung it out. I came to camp, where Crayle was gone again. Bestie was eating some sort of pudding like food. She grinned at me. "Why didn't you tell me Crayle was such a good cook?" She said. I glared at her. "Oh, I don't know, maybe because your so evil?!" I said scathingly. "And where's Crayle?" I added. Bestie shrugged. "He said something about finding you." I hissed in annoyance. Just than Crayle came back. "I couldn't find Lunaris... Oh, never mind." He grinned at me. "Here, have some Malt-o-Meal." He said. Than he frowned. "Why are you wet?" He asked me. I smiled. "I was merely bathing, do not worry." I said. Crayle nodded. "Well than, here you are." He said, handing me my breakfast. He sat next to me. I blushed and smiled. He noticed, than flushed.

Crayle's P.O.V

It wasn't hard to put together. Lunaris liked me. Uh oh. Wonder what that meant for my other units. Would dating Lunaris seem like favoritism? I didn't know. I decided to go with the flow and see what happened. I grinned after cleanup. "Alright, who's ready for some adventure?" Bestie grinned and Lunaris grabbed her lance. Time to roll. I finished the light place and had enough energy to carry on to the dark place. Right as I finished, I lost all my energy, but than I leveled up. We came to a large white tower. I gulped. Maxwell. Lunaris grabbed my shoulder reassuringly. "It'll be fine. You can do it." She said. I nodded and squeezed her hand. "Let's do this." I said. We climbed the tower. After awhile, we came to Maxwell. I grinned. She wasn't that hard. We all charged and attacked. "Baerum Rampage!" I heard Bestie yell. Lunaris was panting, but gave me the thumbs up sign. My eyes darkened, as did my hair. "HELL DESCENDING!" I yelled. Maxwell stood no chance. I attacked mercilessly, my inner dragon roaring with pleasure. All went black. All I remember is feeling weird, and reveling in Maxwell's defeat.

Bestie's P.O.V

"Do you think he's okay?" I asked Lunaris. Lunaris shrugged. "Hard to tell. It was creepy when he morphed into...that creature." She said. I nodded. "Since when have summoners been able to do that?" I asked. She thought. "I have never seen it before. But it was...unusual. He seemed to revel in Maxwell's defeat. I wonder if that brave burst had anything to do with it." She told me. I gulped. What a dangerous summoner. He woke up. He leapt up, causing Lunaris to fall down. He shook his head, than ran off. I heard the sound of vomiting. "Ugh." I shuddered. Lunaris got up. "I hope he's okay." He came back, grimacing. "Sorry 'bout that. I guess I forgot to mention that I'm half dragon." He said. I shook my head. He grinned. "Must've slipped my mind." Lunaris hugged him. "I'm glad your okay." She said. Then she turned bright red and backed off. Crayle grinned, stroking his chin. Later that night I went to bed.

Lunaris's P.O.V

I couldn't sleep. I went outside, watching the full moon slowly crawl across the sky. It was beautiful. Than I heard a low voice singing. It was Crayle. I listened closer.

 _ **Ireland. Ireland. Together, standing tall.**_

 _ **Shoulder, to shoulder. We'll answer, Ireland's call.**_

 _ **Ireland. Ireland. It is, all my all.**_

 _ **Together. Together. We'll answer, Ireland's call.**_

 _ **We'll answer, Ireland's call.**_

What a beautiful voice. I wiped the tears from my eyes. His melodious tune made me want to sing, and I don't even sing! Crayle watched the moon too. I went near him. "Hey, Lunaris." He said. "Hello. I...I heard you singing." I told him. He smiled. "Did I wake you? I'm sorry." "No, no, I was already awake. I just thought that you have a lovely voice." He blushed. "Oh, well thanks." I sidled up next to him. He paused, than relaxed. I grinned. "Crayle, are you uncomfortable?" He smiled. "Not at all, not at all." He drew his head next to mine. "Lunaris, you make me feel...like I'm home again." He said. I blushed, very pleased. "That's very sweet, Crayle." I said. We kissed. After we broke, he and I watched the moon. I fell asleep against his strong chest. Love.


	12. Chapter 12: A Short In-between Story

Sorry I haven't been writing, I was sick all week. Anyway, I have made many stories of couples, but I made two Yuura stories. So, this one is about when Medina and Aurelia are crazy over Yuura. Aurelia asks Yuura to decide between them, because both would be bad. Yuura stalls, and so(under Dion's influence) Aurelia uses the rest of Sorceress Lily's orange dust. Thanks and Enjoy! Hahahahaha! (Only Third Person P.O.V)

Yuura got up. He looked at the sun. It was beginning to dawn. Wait, why was he up so early? The only reason was that something special had to be going on today. Ah, that's right. Today was Ruby's birthday. How could he have forgotten? Good thing he got her present earlier. He went downstairs. Dion was hanging streamers and crepe paper around the house. Medina and Rinon had taken Ruby to do some shopping or something. Balgran was preparing a few tables for the party. Yuura helped get the chairs. Who was coming? Yuura hoped it wasn't gonna be a bunch of battle fanatics like Dion, that would suck. Maybe it was Lunar(as in LunarRin) and Crayle, they were fun. Anyway, he finished setting chairs up and watched outside. If Nedina planned this party, the guests would come as a surprise to Ruby, if Rinon planned it...well, who knows? He rolled his eyes as Dion swore angrily, the crepe paper floating away from him the third time. Yuura hung it up, making it look easy as pie. He couldn't resist smirking, Dion was no expert when it came to decorations. Dion muttered darkly and went to see what else there was to do. Yuura snickered and waited, as all was done. An hour later, Ruby came back in a stunningly beautiful red dress, which sparked as she walked. Dion ran up to her. He smiled at her, and said, "Wow Ruby, you're so pretty!" Ruby blushed and smiled "Aww... Thank you Dion." Dion nodded. Yuura smiled at glanced at Medina. "What're you planning?" He hissed. She looked at him coldly. "That sounded rude. And anyway, I'm not planning anything. This was all Dion's idea." Yuura's mouth dropped. "What?! No... That's not true! We both know Dion doesn't plan birthday parties!" Medina smiled. "Maybe he's changed for the better." Yuura shook his head disbelievingly.

Dion waited outside. The first guests to arrive were the Six. Than it was Michele, who was carrying Lodin over her shoulder, and also Emilia and Elza. Some guy in a green cloak came. Dion was confused, but the guy had a invitation. Dion supposed he must have sent the wrong person one. Than came Crayle, who was following Lunar. Lastly, Lunaris, who had brought Aurelia with her. Bestie couldn't make it, and Rize was coming with Lancia later. He welcomed them all and thanked them. "Alrighty! Let's celebrate the birthday of the most amazing gir- ahem...woman, in the world!" Dion yelled out. Ruby blushed fiercely, almost hidden behind Medina, but Dion grabbed her gently and brought her out. All the others clapped. Various shouts of, "Happy Birthday!" were heard, and Ruby thanked them all. They present pile grew, and after a hearty meal of Fiery Chili, they watched as she opened them. The guy in green quickly borrowed a pen and scribbled something on a present he nabbed from Vargas. Vargas was shocked, so the guy finished and laid it back on the pile. From Selena, Ruby received a very pretty dress, only this one was a brilliant green, instead of red. From Eze and Atro, she received matching bracelets, with little fire charms. From Magress, Ruby got a little fire crystal, which lit up at her touch. Vargas's present had written it it, "From Vargas" but than under it, "+ Zelnite." She laughed, and Vargas punched Zelnite in the arm. Ruby opened it. It contained a framed photo of a little Ruby with a fox pup. Ruby stared in astonishment, than practically flew into Vargas's arms. "How..." She gasped. Vargas smiled. "I found it in your old bedroom after you moved away, so I kept it as a reminder of our friendship." He said. Ruby smiled warmly at him. After thanking them all,(Even Zelnite) she opened the rest of her presents. They were assorted things, mainly pretty clothes or fiery charms. She thanked all the others, no one noticing Aurelia hadn't given a gift. After a while the guests went home. Ruby was surprised when Aurelia didn't leave for awhile. Aurelia came up to her. "I didn't get you a gift." She said. "But I decided to stay here for a little while, as a gift, sort of." Ruby smiled. "That'd be so great. I'm glad you're here." She said. Aurelia smiled. They all went to bed, Aurelia sharing a room with Rinon.

Yuura woke up. He went down to breakfast, planning to tease Dion, like always, when he saw Aurelia. Than last night came to him. Oh yeah, Aurelia was staying for awhile. He gulped and skipped breakfast, instead heading outside. When he came out, he breathed in. "Okay Yuura, let's not act nervous or anything, let's pretend the two people you love aren't here." He said to himself. He took a deep breath and exhaled slowly. Okay, this wasn't gonna be easy, though love never was, at least until you were married. He chuckled at the thought. Him and Medina, or Aurelia, married? For some reason he could imagine it. Now that was scary. But he could plainly see it. (Parentheses = imagination.) (Yuura came home, what a busy day at the training camp. "Honey, I'm home!" He called as he opened the door. "Father!" A little black haired girl said, as she ran to hug him. Yuura smiled and picked her up. Than Medina came in, holding a basket of clothes. "Hello dear, how was work this time?" She said with a wink. He grinned. "Ah, the usual. Except for one boy, who bit his partner, and wouldn't let go. Had the teeth of a Orthos..." Yuura laughed. He and Medina kissed.) The real Yuura shuddered. That sounded...slightly sweet, yet he didn't want that yet. Oh well, might as well go with the flow. He went into the house, but Aurelia and Medina were there, talking to each other. Yuura smiled at them, trying to look happy. He supposed he might have looked sick, judging from the look Aurelia gave him, but too late. Ai yai yai. What had he gotten himself into?

Aurelia glanced at Yuura. He looked ill, smiling like it hurt or something. She wanted to help, reassure him she still loved him, and hopefully get something in return. Aurelia sighed. Why did she have to fall for the most love depraved boy on the earth? She laughed at her thoughts. Than she saw Medina throwing a flirty look at Yuura, and he grinned. Jealousy burned within. What? Did Yuura already throw her aside for this girl?! She sniffed. She than went outside to the training ground, where Dion was currently teaching Ruby how to throw knives perfectly. Every time she hit the target, he'd reward her with a kiss, so soon she was as good as he was. Aurelia wished it was that simple with her and Yuura, it was bad enough that he didn't seem to feel love well, but now there might be another girl involved too. She went into the house, entering the first room she saw and shutting the door. She curled on the bed and cried.

Dion grinned at Ruby. "Perfect. You're so good at this, I'm even worse...almost." He laughed. She giggled and kissed him. He broke apart after. "I'm gonna head up to my room to change, and maybe take a nap. I'll see you later." She said. He nodded. "Sleep well." She smiled at him. He left for his own room. But the bed was already occupied. Aurelia was crying, "Hey, what's wrong Aurelia?" Dion said, sinking on the bed with her. She looked up. "Uh..." Suddenly she was pouring her heart out, and he followed, giving her all his attention. She finished with an angry scowl, and muttered darkly. Dion thought. "Hate to tell you this, but I've seen him with Medina a few times, but also he talks about you in his sleep. Though I'm not saying how I know. But anyway, maybe he's torn between you two, and you'll have to talk to him about that." He said. She pondered this. "I'll have to ask him, it's either me or her, he can't have both." Aurelia decided. Dion nodded. Aurelia left. He followed, and heard her ask Yuura which one would he prefer, her, or Medina? 'Wow.' Thought Dion. 'That was direct.' Yuura spluttered. "I...I uh, uh...I'll tell you later!" He said, and ran. "Yuura! Get back here, you, you..." She snarled. He disappeared from view. She slammed her fist into the bannister, flinching in pain. Dion came around, smiling evilly. "So, he ran away. As I expected." He said. Aurelia looked at him, a smirk on her face. "And you are planning what diabolical thing this time?" Dion faked a shocked look. "I'm merely offering a sweet revenge chance. Totally foolproof, and will make teasing Yuura all the more fun!" He said, in a salesman voice. Aurelia thought. "I'm listening." She said. Dion grinned. "All I'm offering...is this." He held up the leather bag of orange dust. She looked at it. "Wow. A leather bag. How will this work?" She said. Dion fumbled over it. How had he forgotten? Of course Aurelia didn't know! He explained it's effects, plus his added bonus. She smiled, possibly imaging its effects on Yuura. 'Gotcha.' Dion thought. She took the bag.

Medina prepared dinner, with Ruby's help of course. She baked a loaf of bread, while Ruby followed Crayle's Irish Stew recipe. Crayle was an expert when it came to cooking, not a skill many men had. She took it out of the oven, noting its golden brown top. Perfect. She cut it up, savoring the sweet, fresh scent coming from it, and laid it with each bowl of stew. Aurelia added salt and pepper to hers, and Medina saw she added paprika to Yuura's. Paprika? Why would he like that in it? She shrugged, as Aurelia mixed it in. Oh well. "Time to eat!" She sang out. The others came in. Aurelia smiled sweetly at Yuura. "I saved this spot for you, Yuura." she said. He nodded, apparently forgetting the argument beforehand. Sitting down at the designated spot, he ate with gusto. Aurelia watched as he polished off every last speck. He grinned. "Wow, that was the best stew I've ever had. You're getting better every day Ruby." Ruby blushed. "Thank you, but that was Crayle's recipe, not mine." She said. Yuura's mouth dropped. "Crayle's? I didn't even know he could cook." He said, atonished. Medina nodded. "Same here. Until today, that is." She smiled and got up, collecting all the bowls and putting them in the sink. Yuura watched her, looking like he appreciated her hard work. Aurelia felt a twinge of guilt. Who was she to break these two up? But the deed was done, so no going back. She decided when it wore off she would tell Yuura she was okay with him and Medina being together, and that she didn't feel too much for him anymore, as she didn't. Besides, there was a handsome man called Hadaron she liked a lot, only her broken relationship with Yuura prevented her from being more than friends with Hadaron. If it was gone, she was free to return his favor. She nodded, decision made. After clean up, they went to bed. Than she decided to tell Yuura right then. She went to his room and knocked. "Come in." Was the reply. Aurelia came in. Yuura was in his night clothes, sitting on the bed. She took a deep breath. The whole thing came out in rapid fire mode, Yuura barely keeping up. Afterwards he nodded, saying that he felt the same way, although he was glad she wasn't gonna kill him for feeling so. She left later, thinking she did the right thing, the orange dust already forgotten.

To be continued...


	13. Chapter 13: Part two of Short

Part two. Sorry I'm slow, working overtime on outlines, school, and these stories. Third person P.O.V only.

Yuura woke up. He slid out of bed, landing on the floor. He toddled to the window; it was beautiful outside. Maybe his mother would let him play out there today. He climbed down the stairs, hanging on to the bannister for support. No one was awake yet. He looked around. The door knob beckoned to him, just pleading to be opened, and outside explored. He reached for it, but wasn't quite tall enough. Shoot. He pattered to the kitchen, looking in all the cupboards. There were many fun things to play with, like pots and pans, various spoons of different sizes, and also a large bowl. He grabbed it all, making in his mind a suit of armor for himself. He grabbed the spoon, waving it around like a sword. "Die!" He said, jabbing a chair. The chair didn't respond. He needed a live monster. He clambered upstairs again, entering the first room on the right. A strange green haired man was sleeping peacefully in the bed, breathing softly. Yuura grinned. A monster! He snuck up, carefully, for the monster might wake up and eat him! "Die!" He yelled out, bringing the spoon down on the monster's face with all his might. The monster got up instantly, yelping and rubbing it's nose. He looked around, and stared at the little boy before him. "What the-" the monster said, before the brave warrior smacked his leg with his sword. The monster took the sword away, and threw Yuura's armor off too. "Hey!" Yuura screamed. The monster growled. "Cut it out kid. Where'd you come from and why aren't you at home?" He asked. Yuura glared. "Dis is my home!" He whined. "What's going on?" Another voice said, as a blue haired young woman come in sleepily. Yuura pointed at the monster. "He mean! He take all my armur!" He wailed.

Medina stared in shock. Who was this kid? And how'd he get here? Dion glanced up. "Same here. I don't know who this kid is or where he came from." Medina glanced thoughtfully at the little boy. "You know, he looks a little bit like Yuura. But that's impossible, because I threw out the magic dust or whatever it was." She said. Dion looked away sheepishly. "Yeah, about that-" he started, but Medina interrupted him. "What! Why'd you turn him into a little kid?! I thought you were over the revenge thing." She said angrily. Dion looked at her in shock. "You think I did this?! Sure, I might've had something to do with it I guess, but I didn't think she would actually do it!" Dion realized what he said and clamped his mouth. Too late. Medina's eyes sharpened. "She? What did you say to Aurelia, Dion!" Medina moaned, in an exasperated voice. Dion feigned puzzlement. "Aurelia? What does she have to do with anything?" He said, in a bewildered kind of tone. Medina growled at him. "I know you must have said something! You always had a poisoning effect with words." Dion glared. "Fine. You win. I did it, though not literally." He said, practically spitting his words out in anger. He gave her a look of deep hatred, then curled back into bed. Medina sighed in relief, the long battle over at last. It was than that she noticed Yuura was gone. "Oh..." She muttered. She left, looking around for him. She found him fast asleep in her own bed, cuddling a fuzzy sweater. She smiled at him; he was soooo adorable! She left quietly, closing the door after her.

Dion got out of bed later, coming down to breakfast. Ruby was there, along with Medina and Aurelia. "Hello, beautiful." He greeted Ruby. She yawned. "Morning." She looked pleased, and still a little tired. Aurelia was spreading jam on her bread, while looking quizzically at Medina. "Why are you so angry looking?" She asked her. Medina glanced at Dion, "Dion's up to his old tricks again. He turned Yuura into a little kid." Medina said, her voice full of contempt. Dion just stuck his tongue out at her. "I told you, I didn't do it myself, I was merely pushing someone into the right direction." Aurelia turned pink. "So that's what that was? You were just using me as your revenge tool?" She said. Dion shrugged. "Maybe, maybe not." He said to her, Ruby looked shocked. "I thought you said you were over it. Still holding grudges, eh?" She said slyly, grinning. Dion smirked. "Can't say he didn't deserve it." He stated. Ruby shrugged. Medina glared. "But he didn't deserve it! He wasn't doing anything to you!" Dion snorted. "Of course you would say that. You're his girlfriend." He said scathingly. She growled and left, after cleaning up all the plates, minus his. Dion grinned. Ruby looked at him carefully. "Are you sure you're not evil?" She said playfully, bumping his arm. He smiled at her. "Nah, just super cool, and also really good at everything." He said. "Except humbleness." Aurelia said, earning a laugh from Ruby. Dion grinned again. "Says the girl who actually did the deed." He said. Aurelia shrugged. "For which you took full blame thankfully." Dion muttered something unintelligible.

Yuura woke up again. He climbed out of bed, dragging the sweater with him. He went downstairs, and looked around. Some fox eared girl with white hair was talking to the monster. Another girl was there, one with white hair also. She was playing on a stringed thingy that made music, listening to the monster talk. Than the monster started eating the fox girl's mouth! Yuura stared in shock, unable to comprehend a simple kiss. The other girl laughed and pushed the monster, making him let go. Yuura sighed in relief. That made them all look at him. Aurelia put her hands to her mouth, while Ruby stared, smitten with the adorable little boy. Dion merely glanced at him. "He's cuter than I would've thought! Even more so than you, Dion!" Ruby said. Aurelia nodded her agreement, even though she never saw Dion as a baby. Dion shrugged. "So? I bet he's a little devil on the inside." He said. Yuura shook his head. "No. I not a devil, I am little boy." He said. Dion snorted. "Whatever. I bet your still evil though." He muttered. Ruby shook her head. "He's not a devil, or evil Dion, he's just cute." She chuckled, ruffling Yuura's hair. Aurelia smiled sweetly. "You mean he's adorable!" She said. Ruby nodded. Dion glanced at Yuura. "I don't see what's so adorable about him. He's just a small version of the normal Yuura." He stated. Ruby shrugged. "In appearance maybe, though I don't think so. But in mind, way more innocent, and better imagination too." She said. Dion huffed. "Whatever." He said. Yuura left for another room, but Ruby picked him up. "Put me dow! Put me dow!" Yuura screamed, squiggling in her arms. Ruby obliged, and set him down. He instantly ran away, dragging the sweater with him. He paused. Whew. No one had chased him. He sat down in Medina's room, where he had found the sweater, and played with his toes. After awhile of that, he went to Ruby. He tugged on her skirt to get her attention. "Can I go outside and pway?" He asked her. She thought about it. "Sure, but only if Dion watches you, because I got to clean up." Yuura jumped up and down. "Yay!" He ran toward the door. Than he remembered something named Dion was supposed to come. He looked around. "Diwon!" He called out, "Diiiiiiiiwon!" He listened. No answer. He shrugged, and left for the door. He still couldn't reach it! He sat down, mad at the door. Wait a second! There was a chair in the kitchen! He ran to get it, dragging it to the door. Now he could reach the knob, but the chair was in the way of the door, and it couldn't open all the way. He got around that by opening it a little, than taking the chair away, and pulling it all the way open. Finally! He was free! He went outside.

To be continued...


	14. Chapter 14: Part Three of Short

Part three. I am running out of ideas for Zelnite's adventures, and also which batch to use next for Young Life of various unit batches. Any ideas for me? Thanks and Enjoy! Third person view only.

Medina finished her shower. She dried off and got dressed. When she came out of the bathroom, the house was strangely quiet. Looking around, she saw Ruby cleaning in the kitchen, Dion was pacing in his room, reciting the many ways to disarm an opponent. Rinon was in her room, taking a nap, and Balgran was showing Aurelia how to make accurate maps with only a compass. Yuura was no where. "Oh, snap." She muttered. The front door was wide open. She ran to Dion's room. "Yuura went outside!" She yelled. "Alone. Please help me find him." She added. Dion looked at her. "Fine. But you're the one grabbing him." He said. She hissed in annoyance. "Deal, whatever. Let's go." They went outside. Dion checked the ground for footprints, but now Yuura was too light to make deep enough impressions in the ground. Dion cursed. Medina scouted the whole yard, but it was evident Yuura wasn't there. Dion went down the road, poking into bushes and checking behind trees. Medina tent into the back end of the house, looking around the walls and near the training area. No luck. Dion came back a little later. "Couldn't find him. But there's no telling how long he's been out there. Even on his little legs, time could've gotten him far." He said. Medina moaned. "Oh, what are we going to do?" She asked no one in particular. Dion shrugged. "Maybe once it wears off, he'll come back." He said to her. Medina glanced at him. "Maybe. But that could be in a long time, and he might get hurt in his current state." She said, worry lining her voice. Dion patted her shoulder. "We'll find him. But for now, it's getting dark, so we'll have to wait." He said. Medina frowned but allowed herself to be led back inside. She went to bed later, still worrying for Yuura. He was too young to be out there all alone. She hoped he would make it back soon.

Yuura wandered alone through the forest. He was scared, and cried out at the slightest noises. "Mama!" He wailed, treading through the undergrowth. He looked around. It was dark, but he could still see. He kept on going, until he fell asleep from sheer exhaustion. Morning. Yuura woke up, expecting to be in bed, but he was in a dark forest, and he didn't know where he was. He started crying, finding his way out of the forest line by midday. He came upon a small house, nestled in a clearing. All around was forest, forest, and more forest. Yuura walked up to the house, no longer crying, but still sniffling. He looked at the door. It was big, and had a large brass knob on the front. He dragged an old lawn chair over, and grabbed the knob. It was locked! He started crying again. Than he heard a small click and the door swung open. A beautiful woman stood there. She had orange hair and a pumpkin staff, with black clothes. She was wearing a pumpkin on her head too, and the pumpkin on the staff had a face on it. She looked at Yuura, and shock showed on her face. "What are you doing here, little one?" She said, leading him by the hand inside. Yuura looked up at her. "I...I am wost!" He said. She nodded. "I thought so. Not many know of my whereabouts, only Ciara and..." She looked at him. He was sleeping on the floor, a peaceful look on his face. She smiled and brought a blanket out of nowhere, laying it onto him. "He's a dark type, milady." A high voice said. Semira nodded. "Yes Jack, I know, but I wonder where he lives? Guess I'll have to disguise myself tomorrow and bring him around with me." She said thoughtfully. Jack grinned. "He's probably from the village across the mountains, that is the only one around here." He said. Semira shook her head. "No, it's not, and I don't think so. That is far too much of a walk for this young of a person. I think he may be from the village towards the lake, that is a manageable walk, if he's been lost for at least a day." She said. Jack nodded. "Probably so." He said.

Medina came out of the forest. "I couldn't find him!" She yelled out. Dion cursed again. Ruby was off looking in another part of the forest, and the others were around looking as well. Dion growled. "Why in the world did it have to be outside? Why could put he get lost in the house?" He grumbled. Medina rolled her eyes. "This never would've happened if you hadn't turned him into a baby." She said. He stuck his tongue out at her. Ruby came back just then. "I couldn't find him either." She said, sounding almost panicked. Dion shrugged. "Oh well, we tried." He turned to leave, but Medina snagged him. "We are not giving up. Not until we find him." She said, pausing at each word for effect. Dion rolled his eyes. "Well, what if he died? What if he got eaten?" He said. Medina looked deadly. "How dare you! If this was you, we would still be looking for you, no matter what. Yuura is no different, although I think even now he's more mature than you." She said scathingly. Dion gulped. "Alright. You win, I'll help. But this is the last time I do any favors for Yuura, Kay?" He said. Medina looked puzzled. "I thought you guys were childhood best friends. What ever happened?" She asked. Dion hesitated. "Well... It's a long story, I'm sure I'll have time to tell it later." He said. (Foreshadowing next story in Young Life story line.) They paused their search at noon, except for Medina, who was worried sick. She kept looking, even though she was hungry. Yuura needed her, and she would answer.

Semira looked back. The little one had fallen behind again. She sighed, but was smiling, as he struggled to catch up. He looked at her, something like wonder in his gaze, and it tore her heart. This was why she had secluded herself from the world. She had always wanted to be married, and become a mother, but now that she was fused with Jack she was barren. Not to say she resented Jack, no she loved him, but she just wished sometimes that she could live a normal life, and not worry about enemies. She knelt next to Yuura. "And what is your name, little one?" She said. Yuura looked up innocently. "I Yuurwa." He said. Semira nodded. "Yuura, eh? This name sounds familiar, though I can't quite place why. I can sense a powerful magic in you, Yuura. You may be a sorcerer when you get older." She said. But unbeknownst to her, the magic she sensed was the orange dust, still at work within him. She could've sworn he looked bigger yesterday, but it was dark, so she let it go. Semira picked him up and proceeded onward, talking with Jack about possibly living among the people again. He fell asleep in her arms, and her heart just about melted. She started sobbing, telling Jack that this was what she had wanted all her life, to be a mother. Jack consoled her tenderly, but she still wished for a miracle. Eventually she arrived at the village, and she transformed before going into it. She changed her appearance to a young woman with black hair, while Jack turned into a simple walking stick. Semira went door to door, asking about the child, but everyone knew nothing of a missing boy. But finally one young woman with blonde hair said that she knew a house in the woods nearby. She led Semira to it, and went back. Semira knocked on the door. A blue haired girl answered. "Hello?" She said. Semira smiled warmly. "Hello, I am Mira, and I found this little one near my house. Does he belong to you?" She asked. The blue haired girl looked and gasped. Tears ran down her face, as she cried out, "Oh thank you, thank you! Yes, he's my friend, and I've been looking all over for him. Would you like to come in?" She said. Semira shook her head. "No, I am fine, I'm glad I could be of help. Now, I must get going. Bye." She said. The blue haired girl waved as she left. Semira smiled. What an adorable little one.

Medina took Yuura inside. "I've got Yuura! A woman named Mira found him!" She yelled out. Dion looked relieved. "Ah, thank goodness." He said. Ruby smiled. "Yay! Now we're all back." She stated. Dion's eyes narrowed. "Is it just me, or does Yuura look a lot younger than before?" He said. Medina looked closely. It did look like that. She gasped. "Isn't it supposed to wear off by now?" She asked Dion. Dion shrugged. "Maybe my special ingredient changed it more than I thought." He said. Medina panicked. "What if he becomes so young he's unborn?!" She said. Ruby gasped. "Oh, than we'd never see him again!" Dion looked thoughtfully out of the window. "Maybe it'll wear off before anything too bad happens. I mean, even if something happens, what can we do?" He said. He had a point. They had to leave it to chance. Medina went to bed, this time bringing Yuura with her, making sure he wouldn't get lost. She lay in such a way that he couldn't fall out of bed, or get out without climbing over her. She fell asleep, cursing Sorceress Lily for all these troubles, cause of the magic bag.

Medina woke to the sound of crying. It was very weak, pitiful cries. She looked around, bewildered. Than she remembered. When she looked, a bawling infant was there, instead of the young toddler last night. She gasped, hands over her mouth. Well, at least he could go outside anymore. She picked him up gingerly, cradling him and shushing him. He stopped crying, and soon fell back asleep. She very cautiously laid him back onto the bed. He looked so serene and peaceful, not a care in the world. Medina went downstairs, where Dion was sitting on the chair, thinking. He looked up as she came in. "Did it wear off?" He asked. She shook her head. "No, he's barely older than a week, would be my guess." She said, sadly. Dion looked thoughtfully at her. "You know, when we were children, he never stopped talking to me about you." He said. Medina looked up. "Really?" She asked. Dion nodded. "Just like I couldn't stop talking about Ruby." He grinned shyly. "But, he always loved you, even when he barely knew you." Dion told her. Medina smiled. "That's funny. Because I had a crush on him when I was a little girl, Euby of course knows, but I never told anyone else." She said. Dion smirked. "The healing balm of secret spilling, eh?" He said. They burst out laughing. She grinned. This was true friendship.

To be continued...


	15. Chapter 15: Part Four of Short

Part four. Sorry, Super Bowl. I was busy. Yeah Broncos! I also decided to write about Smash bros, not only Brave frontier. Thanks and Enjoy!

Dion grinned at Medina. This was true friendship, not like other times. He smiled at her and one arm hugged her. Than he left. He went to his room, and shut the door. He turned to his desk, where he had been working on a little thing for Ruby. It was supposed to be a beautiful shelf, with richly carved designs and things, but it wasn't coming along too well. It looked more like a lopsided wooden box with scars all over it. He grimaced. He wasn't the best carpenter around. Nevertheless he worked on it,May and night when he could, because he wanted to give it to Ruby on their date, in a month. He started sanding out the old designs and tried again, each time becoming a little better and carving. In no time he had masterfully carved a unearthly display of flower designs and fire. They looked almost real. Unfortunately, in doing so he has sanded the shelf to almost paper thin, so he had to build a new one. He worked hard, remembering what his father used to say before he went crazy. "Son, loafers get no bread, while workers get both the bread and a life." He cherished those moments with his father before his mother had died, leaving his father to mourn so deep it cost his sanity. He paused for the day, leaving a partly finished frame. Dion went to the living area, where Medina and Ruby were playing a game. It was one of his favorite games, Dice Warriors. The point of the game is to get ten points to win, which were earned whenever your two dice were higher than your opponents dice. He joined them. Ruby made room for him next to her, and he played with them. They lost to Ruby after a little while, and Medina went up to her room, but came back looking dejected. "Is he still here?" Dion asked cautiously. Medina nodded. "Yes, but he looks like he's barely a few days old, maybe less than four." Ruby gulped. "Well, let's hope it doesn't get any worse." She said. Dion grinned. "Don't worry. Ol' Yuura's tough, he'll make it." He smiled at Medina. She smiled back, and nodded.

Yuura woke up. He couldn't move! What had happened? He looked wildly around with his eyes. This was Medina's room. Medina. He vaguely wondered where she was. He felt like he'd fallen asleep for a long time. Why couldn't he move? He tried to summon his dark hands for help, but nothing came. He looked down, but couldn't see his body from under the giant blanket. Wait a second. Giant blanket? He had an idea what happened now. He tried to talk, but couldn't do anything except some little noises. He couldn't even talk! How old was he?! At least his mind had returned. Too bad he couldn't signal Medina or anyone about it though. Or maybe he could. He tried to yell, talk, anything. Unfortunately all he could do was cry, which he was for some reason very good at. Well, he could call Medina, but what could he do to tell her that he at least had his normal mind? He thought carefully. So, he couldn't move anything except his eyes. There were no languages for eyes. He could cry, but that was perfectly normal for a baby. Wait! Crying was perfectly normal. So he wouldn't cry. At all. Medina wasn't dense, she would realize. The only thing was to stay awake until she came up to check on him. But that could take hours, and he was already tiring. Sheesh. A baby this young sure was weak. He waited. After what felt like an eternity, he heard a person coming. Medina came in. He tried to maybe grin or something, but he couldn't really well at all. She smiled at him. "So you're awake than, Yuura?" She said sweetly. She grinned and picked him up very carefully. He inwardly gasped in fright. Oh, he was so high. She carried him downstairs to the table, where the others were gathered to eat. Yes! He was starving. He watched as Ruby gave bowls of delicious looking rice and meat to everyone. Except him. What? Where was his meal? Than Medina set a small bottle of white fluid in front of him. What was this?! He couldn't even pick it up though. She herself ate first and than raised the bottle to his lips. He tasted it. It was some form of milk. Goat milk? Cow milk? Sheep milk maybe? He had had those before, but this didn't taste like it. Maybe his taste buds were different now. He heard Dion ask Medina what it was. Medina answered that it was Goat milk, and that it was supposed to help him fall asleep faster. Oh no. He didn't want to sleep, he wanted them to know he was the normal Yuura on the inside. He refused to drink another sip. Medina frowned. "Oh really." He heard her mutter. Dion was laughing. "Looks like baby wants only what he wants." He said. Ruby grinned. Medina shook her head. "I don't have time for this. Come on Yuura, please drink it up." She said to him. He didn't oblige. She growled and put the drink away. Shaking her head again, she left the table. Yuura snorted. Yeah, leave him here! Not like he couldn't walk or anything! Ruby took him to bed. Oh joy! Back to bed. But before he knew it, he was sound asleep.

Morning. Yuura woke up again. He bad news was he was still young. The good news was he could actually walk. He tried talking. A broken string of words and sounds were his sentences. Medina came up later. She gasped, dropping another bottle of goat milk, and grinned. He tried to tell her that he had his normal mind too. "Me...big Wura!" He said. She smiled. "You're a little bigger thankfully, but not quite!" She told him. He rolled his eyes. "No! Me big!" He said again. She rolled her eyes. Great. He made her exasperated with him. Time to try a different approach. He tapped his head. "Big!" He said, pointing to his head. Unfortunately Dion had come in just than. He started laughing. "He just said he's got a big head?!" Dion wheezed, gasping for breath. Medina snickered. Yuura fumed. "NOOO!" He shouted. They looked shocked. He snarled in frustration. He looked around for something to tell them. But Medina slapped his cheek, stunning him. "That is not how we act, Yuura!" She said disapprovingly. He banged his head into the wall. Ow. Bad idea. Yuura thought. He again pointed to his head. "Me...nomal." He said carefully, making sure he sounded it out as best he could. Medina's eyes sharpened. "You're normal? You mean your mind is back?" She said. He nodded furiously. She grinned. "Yes! Dion, you were right!" She squealed, hugging him. Dion blushed. She let go. He nodded. Yuura smiled. Than he bit Dion. "Ouch!" Dion exclaimed. "What was that for?!" Yuura smirked. "No you make me small, Diwon." He said. Dion smiled. "Oh, yeah. Sorry buddy." He said. Yuura grinned. Soon, he would be back. But this time there would be no revenge, he was sick of it. It was about time he and Dion were friends again, like in their childhood, thought in reality, he was done reliving his childhood.


	16. Chapter 16: Part Five of Short

Part five. Wow, even I'm surprised at my story, this is becoming a short book. Anyway, this is a humorous part, or a sad one, depending on the type of person reading this. So Yuura's curse still hasn't worn off, and he's starting to think it might be permanent. Dion doesn't exactly care, but Ruby and Medina try to help him find a cure. Will they find one? And if they do, will it work? Read to find out. Thanks and Enjoy! P.S. I'm closing the Zelnite series next chapter, because I have no more ideas. Thanks to Godless Arias for the support with the Zelnite series.

Yuura woke up. 'Please, please be today.' He thought, and looked in the mirror. He was let down. The familiar little boy looked back at him. He sighed, resigning himself to an absolutely boring day, and climbed downstairs. He guessed he should've been grateful that he wasn't stuck as a newborn, but he felt resentment toward Dion, without whom none of this would've happened. He watched Ruby cook breakfast, inwardly fascinated by everything she did. He never told anyone, but everything around was inwardly exciting. Even something as simple as watering the plants was a whole new adventure to him. He must've looked how he felt, because Ruby smirked and offered to let him help crack an egg. He almost fell over in his excitement. This wasn't going to be a boring day after all! He hurriedly grabbed an egg, carefully cracking it over the pan. But no matter how much he tried, he always made a mess. The egg barely got into the pan, most of it going over the side. Ruby snickered and cleaned up the mess, squeezing his cheek. Ugh, how embarrassing. He turned red, and mumbled something unintelligible. "Hmm?" Ruby said. Yuura looked away. "Nothing." He said. She grinned and carried him to the living room. "I gotta do some real cooking now, and I have no time to clean up any messes, so just play in here until I'm done." She said. Yuura growled. "I'm not a little kid! I have my real mind, you know!" He yelled at her. She ignored him. He rolled his eyes, and went towards the door. He could reach the knob, but the door had some kid-proof contraption on it. So that's what Dion was doing to the door last night. Yuura sat down, hope gone. Would they ever see him as more than a kid again? Medina still did, but now he couldn't have any real kisses, since she thought that was weird, real mind or no. If this kept up, she'd be more like his mother than his girlfriend. Wow, that did sound weird. A five year old with a girlfriend, who was about sixteen. He laughed to himself. Being a kid wasn't totally awful, he could get away with no chores and stuff, but having a grown mind was worse. Way worse. Apart from the bedwetting maybe. That had been officially the most embarrassing moment of his life. He had woken up to feeling cold, and slightly damp. The horrible thing was, he had t really noticed until Rinon had mentioned in to him. Dion had nearly died of laughter, Ruby had laughed too, and Medina couldn't stop giggling at him the rest of that day. Yuura wept in outrage. Stupid Dion! This was all his fault! He couldn't think of a word vile enough to describe Dion's trickery. He hated this! He had to find a cure, before he thought like a little kid. It was bound to happen soon, because he knew his old self did not have the fascination with everything this young version of himself had.

Medina got out of bed, heading to the bathroom. Afterwards she got dressed, and went downstairs. Ruby was cooking some sort of porridge or something. "What's that?" She asked her. Ruby smiled. "Crayle is sending in many recipes, because he knows I love to cook. This is called Finnish Pudding, although it's a porridge of sorts." She answered. Medina grinned. Crayle and his crazy recipes.(all the recipes I mention in my stories are real, try them. Finnish Pudding works great with chocolate chips in it.) She smiled at his thoughtfulness though and set the table. Dion came down later, not realizing his messy hair. He looked like he'd gone in a fight with lawn mower, and lost. Ruby laughed at him, and especially the look of puzzlement on his face. She helped him fix his hair, straightening it. He thanked her with a kiss. Medina felt a twang of longing. She wished Yuura were back to normal, so she'd be the one fixing his hair, and he'd reward her... She sighed and went to the living room. Yuura was there, and she was startled by the look of hatred and rage on his face. So much anger. She didn't blame him, if it was her, she'd be cursing Dion too. He was weeping too. She sat next to him. "What's on your mind?" She asked. Her looked at her with teary eyes. "I need to find a cure, or at least this must wear off soon." He said. She nodded. He continued. "If I get back to normal, you might think I'm gonna obliterate Dion, but I'm done with the whole revenge thing." He said, letting his emotions out through his tears. She hugged him. "That's very noble, and I'll tell you what Yuura. I'm going to help you, however long it takes." She said. Yuura looked up at her. "Really?" He said. She nodded. "Absolutely." He smiled and hopped off the couch, towards the table. She smiled sadly.

Yuura ate as fast as he could, ready to start the search for a cure. "Hang on, little one." Ruby said, "You're going to choke." Yuura gulped. "I gotta go find a cure, so I gotta eat fast." He said. Ruby grinned. "Really? I'll help you! I need some adventure!" She said cheerily. Yuura beamed, "Thanks Ruby." He said. She nodded. "When do we start?" She asked. Yuura finished his food, "Now!" He said, leaping of the chair, almost landing on his face in his effort to hurry. Ruby laughed and went to change. Dion came in later. "What's this about leaving?" He said. Medina smiled at him. "Ruby and I are going to help Yuura search for a cure." She stated simply. Dion gaped. "There's a cure?! All the times I needed it, and you never offered to help me!" He said. Medina grinned. "Well, the thing is, Yuura needs it more than you ever did." She said. Ruby came in then. "Ready to go!" She said brightly. Dion looked back and forth between the girls. "What if you don't find a cure?" He said. Medina frowned. "Well, we'll keep looking until we succeed...or unless it's useless." She said. Ruby nodded. Dion was still skeptic. "And what does that mean?" He asked Medina. Medina looked at him. "If he gets too young and is...unborn, we won't need a cure anymore, which is why we must hurry, because it could happen any time." She said. Dion gulped. "Oh. Where will you start looking? And how do you know what could be a cure?" He asked next. Ruby smiled. "Well, we don't really know, it could be anything, we'll start in the forest most likely." She said. Yuura ran in. "All ready. Let's go!" He yelled, trying to open the door. Medina snickered and held it open for him. Yuura blushed. They left. "Wait!" Dion called. Medina turned just in time to catch a bag. When she opened it, it contained a well supplied stock of food. "You might be out long." Dion said simply, and left. Medina smiled. "Well, let's get going than, we've most likely got a long journey ahead of us." She stated.

Ruby trudged onward. After looking throughout the whole first mile of forest, they still had a long way to go. She sighed. Maybe she should have thought this through before actually going, because it might take months, maybe even years, before anything could happen. She looked behind her shoulder. Medina was carrying on her back a sleeping Yuura, trying to keep up. Ruby slowed down, and waited for her best friend. They went off together. "Remember when we were kids, the 'adventures' we'd have with Yuura and Dion, exploring that warehouse, and sometimes the forest?" Ruby asked Medina. Medina smiled. "Yup, because the forest was my favorite, with all the birds and animals to see." She said. Ruby playfully nudged her. "Or was it because Yuura was always there? He knew that forest better than he knew himself." She said to Medina. Medina smirked. "Says the person who wanted to see Dion every day, and every team up game was somehow you and Dion." She said. Ruby blushed. "Well, at least he knew I liked him, but Yuura didn't know until last year." Ruby stated. Medina turned crimson. "He knew! He just liked playing dumb, at least that's what Dion told me." She said. Ruby smirked. "Okay." She stopped. "What is it?" Medina asked, watching her friends fox ears twitch. Ruby listened. "I hear very faint singing. It sounds like a woman's voice, but than there's a different voice every now and then, male I think." Ruby said. Medina thought. "But who would live way out here?" She asked. Ruby shrugged. "I don't know, maybe there's a village we've never seen before here." She said, although it sounded like she didn't believe herself. Medina frowned. "Well, do you think they'll be friendly?" Ruby again shrugged. "Might as well find out, but based on the faintness of the sound, I would guess they're at least a few hours walk away." She mused. Medina stared in wonder. "You're ears can pick that up? That's very far." She said, voice full of awe. Ruby smiled. "It's good, but you wouldn't to have super hearing during Dion's songs. The only man I've heard with a good singing voice is Crayle." She said. Medina smiled. "Crayle sings?" She asked. Ruby nodded. "You should hear him, he's really good." Medina smirked. "Well than, let's get going." She said. Ruby led the way, following her ears. By sunset Ruby had said they were at least two hours away, but it was better to go at noon the next day than to come at night. So they camped for the night. Medina set up the tents, while Ruby prepared a small meal.

Yuura woke. He looked around. He was in small space...a tent. He heard soft breathing right behind him. Freezing in fright, he slowly turned his head. Medina's face was there, but her eyes were closed. Oh yeah. He had forgotten about the whole seeking a cure thing, after he had fallen asleep. He snuggled closer to her chest, wrapping himself in the blanket they shared. He slowly fell back asleep as he imagined becoming normal again.

Medina woke to the sun in her eyes, shining through the orange tent. She blinked, and rolled out of bed. She noticed her side from her hip to her ankle was slightly damp. Puzzled, she looked in the bed. There was the blanket, a tiny lump underneath, and a smallish wet spot. "Ergh!" She shrieked, changing quickly. Eww, how gross! Ruby came in sleepily. "What is it?" She asked, stifling a large yawn. medina was wide awake now. "My night clothes were soaked in...in..." She shuddered. Ruby understood. "Oh, gotcha. Well, maybe you shouldn't have slept with him then." She said. Medina nodded. "Not gonna make that mistake again." She said. Ruby took away he blanket to wash, revealing a little baby, not more than a year old. "Oh!" Ruby exclaimed. "I didn't expect that." She stated. Medina gulped. "Than we had better hurry." She said. Ruby nodded. She quickly washed the articles of clothing, and left with Medina, who had put away all the tents and utensils. Medina had cut up a extra shirt she had into a little onesie for Yuura, and also a small cloth diaper, which he at first refused to wear, but did in the end. They departed in the direction of the voice Ruby had heard. Yuura wanted to walk, but when Medina set him down, he kept stumbling onto his hands and knees. Ruby picked him up this time, glad that he barely weighed anything. After an few uneventful hours, they came across a small wooden house, the same one that Yuura had stumbled on before. Ruby politely knocked on the door. A beautiful woman with orange hair opened it. "May I help you?" She asked. Ruby smiled. "Er, well...maybe." She said. The woman welcomed them in. After they had sat down, the woman introduced herself as Semira and said to Ruby, "What is it you needed help with?" Ruby showed Yuura to her. "Well, my friend here was cursed by Sorceress Lily, because she made a age reducing dust that seems to last forever." She explained. The full story took a little while to say. "Do you know of a cure we could try?" She asked Semira. Semira smiled. "Well, there is no cure, I'm afraid, but I am a sorceress myself, and I may be able to help." She said. Medina gulped. "Don't worry about your friend, my mistress is very gentle and good." They heard a voice say. Ruby looked and was astonished to see that a staff with a pumpkin was talking. "I'm Jack, and my mistress will help you." Jack said. Ruby nodded, hiding her fright. "Thank you, Jack." She said. Jack grinned. Semira took Yuura carefully and ran her fingers over him, whispering certain things. She got a large blanket and draped in over him, except for his head. "Astra Zeno Dyuma Kharu!" Semira chanted, waving her hands over Yuura. He glowed orange. "Hmmm. It seems this curse is very strong." She said. She began to chant again. "Nabooru Sigoth Vamu Tahra!" She yelled, waving Jack over Yuura. There was a bright flash of light.

To be continued...


End file.
